The tale of Luna Mousey
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Dark had a sister until she disappeared myteriously. Now she's back, but will her return spark a war? And will she restore a clan that had been lost for over three centuries? R&R plz.
1. Phantom Thief strikes again!

**Phantom Thief strikes again!**

Dark grinned at the newspaper article which featured a fairly decent picture of him. Daisuke on the other hand groaned, as he hated the publicity! His mother and grandfather Emiko and Daiki Niwa, didn't even notice his dismay. Dark couldn't help teasing Daisuke.

On the other side of town, another read the paper with mild interest, and decided to forget the article. This would change a few days later when a certain ring came back. A young girl by the name of Tras decided to see if Satoshi would let her tag along on his next case. She was always more than willing to help him catch the elusive Phantom Thief, Dark Mousey.

Satoshi was actually having a major headache from the party his father made him come to. He idly wished Tras was there, she always seemed to know how to cheer him up. His father finally showed up and after a brief but disturbing talk, gave him the actual ring. Satoshi dreaded the day that Dark would attempt to steal the ring.

When his usual advanced warning went out, Tras was very happy. Satoshi had agreed to let her tag along the next time Dark showed up. She had no idea of the impact this excursion would bring to her friends.

The date which Dark had declared on his warning finally came. Tras was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt when she went to see her friend Satoshi. Since she had come along before, the police offered no problems in letting her pass the security. Satoshi was waiting for her on a chair inside the van with the monitors. She walked up to him and gave her usual cheery greeting.

"Let's try to catch that arrogant thief shall we, Satoshi-kun?"

No matter how many times he heard it, it still cracked him up. He laughed and replied, "You know me, always willing to catch him!"

They waited until it was close to the time Dark had announced. When the time came and passed, he still hadn't showed up. One of the officers came into report. Satoshi wasn't fooled for a minute and neither was Tras.

"Dark, do you really think people wouldn't notice your hair color under that ridiculous hat?" Tras said annoyed.

"Hand over the Rutile ring. You have no idea of the powers it possesses."

Tras had no clue as to what he was talking about. She shot Dark a look that plainly said 'Have you completely lost it?!'

Satoshi's shirt began lowing for no reason and she heard a voice close to them. It sounded very familiar.

Satoshi hit a red button which brought a cage down between them and Dark and told the officers to drive!

While the truck drove, something very wrong was happening. The voice she had heard earlier was clearer now than ever and Satoshi looked like he was in serious pain. She suspected that the ring was to blame. She couldn't stand by and watch her friend suffer, and so she attempted to remove the ring from Satoshi's hand. She succeeded in removing it but not quieting the voice from before.

Then the strangest thing happened. The ring glowed brighter than ever and Tras was caught off guard by the light. Her body had begun to resonate with the ring's energies and had begun to glow.


	2. Dark's past comes to haunt him

**Dark's past and Luna's reappearance**

Tras was scared from the light coming from her body. Satoshi looked worried, but was unable to do anything from the pain of his other self. Dark also looked concerned, but mostly was puzzled. She heard a voice from within call out to her. She answered, desperate for help.

_Who are you?_

_**My name is Luna. I am here to help you. Do not be afraid.**_

_What is happening to me? Why is my body glowing?!_

_**The ring has awakened your other side. Let it finish what it has started, I promise no harm will come to you.**_

_Why should I do that? What will happen then?_

_**If you allow the ring to do its work, you will have the power to help the one you love. He possesses a wound that cannot be healed without your unique power.**_

_You mean I can help Satoshi? But what's causing his pain?_

_**Of that, I do not know. Do you wish to help him?**_

_I'd do anything to help Satoshi. He's my only real friend._

_**Allow the power to flow; do not try to prevent it. If you attempt to stop it, it will cause you great pain.**_

_Okay._

And with that, Tras quit trying to resist the chain reaction caused by the ring. The truck suddenly crashed into the rocks, turning over and knocking her unconscious. Dark and his opposite Krad, were once again face to face.

Tras slowly managed to get outside the truck, unable to know what was happening. She came to the guard rail and stumbled. She began to free fall from the edge. She heard the voice from earlier cry out her name in alarm. She nearly hit the rocks below when she felt strong arms catch her. She barely managed to see her savior before she passed out against him. It was Krad. He barely managed to save her from certain harm.

He gently held her and was about to set her down on the road when Dark accidentally crashed against him from behind. (Someone needs to work on their midair stops.)

Tras began to glow, this time more fiercely than before. Krad was furious and attacked Dark in anger. He was about to be severely hurt when it happened. Tras had stopped glowing, though the 2 combatants never noticed. Slowly she was enveloped in gray-colored wings and took flight. The new arrival started to force Dark to stop his attack on Krad. He was livid, and was going to make the one who interfered with the battle pay.

The gray-wings unfolded themselves slowly. Inside was a female version of the Phantom Thief himself!

"No, it's impossible!" exclaimed Dark in shock.

"Hello brother. Miss me much?" said the figure coldly, glaring at Dark.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Luna Mousey. I am Dark's sister."

"You can't be her! She went into a coma and died soon after!"

"Shut up, you perverted thief," Luna growled.

_Perverted thief? This I got to hear!_ Krad thought.

"Hello Luna, my name is Krad. What brings you here?"

She shot him an evil grin.

"To put my idiot brother in his place. You didn't get rid of me that easily!"

Krad was shocked at her response. Dark groaned in dismay, the last thing he needed was his long lost sister showing up!

"Why have you decided to show up NOW of all times?!"

"I had no choice. The ring reawakened my powers inside the girl Krad barely managed to save."


	3. What happened back then?

**What happened back then?**

Daisuke: _Dark, why are you so sure it isn't her?_

**Daisuke, I don't have time for this. I have to return her back to the ring before she does some serious damage to Tras!**

"Very funny Dark! You should know better than anyone that I only use defensive magic!"

Krad looked very confused by her announcement. What was she talking about? Dark hadn't said anything!

"Damn, I forgot she was telepathic!"

Luna glared at him and said "You forgot about my telepathy?! How long was I stuck in that blasted ring?!"

"Nearly 350 years."

"WHAT!"

"They told me you were dead a few months after the accident."

_What accident? What happened to her Dark?_

**I accidentally hit her with a spell when we were sealing an art piece. She went into a coma and they told me she died. They put her body in the ring in order to protect it from those who would use it for evil.**

_Evil my ass. They just wanted you to concentrate more on your thieving!_ Luna snorted in his mind.

"It doesn't matter what happened. You shouldn't be among the living!"

"My body isn't you idiot! If it hadn't been for you using the replica of the ring against Satoshi, I would never have been freed!"

"What do you mean?"

"The replica of the ring, the authentic Rutile, and the girl's feeling set me free."

Satoshi was shocked. Did she mean that Tras had feelings for HIM?!

Dark had had enough of his sister's voice. He had to send her back. He attacked her with one of his more powerful magic. He whispered "Forgive me sis."

Krad blocked his attack and saved Luna. He was really mad at Dark. What was he thinking attacking her like that! Luna was caught off guard as well. But not by Dark's attack.

Why did Krad save her? She was the sister of his enemy! It made no sense. But she was grateful to him for protecting her like that.

"Thank you Krad."

"Let me guess. Satoshi forced you to save her didn't he?" snarled Dark.

"No, he didn't. I did that myself."

Actually both Satoshi and Krad had done it together. They both cared for the girl's safety.

Luna suddenly felt weak. If Krad hadn't caught her, she would have fallen into the water. But what caused her weakness?

"The girl still hasn't recovered from the crash. I don't think I can stay up here mush longer."

Krad helped her get back to land. She collapsed and returned to Tras. The Rutile ring's power had been too much for her. Dark took the ring from her after she fainted. Krad attempted to take it back but Satoshi stopped him. All this happened mid-air and Satoshi fell into the water. Dark helped him get back to land.

Satoshi let Tras lay down in his lap until help came. He decided to let her stay the night at his place so she could recover.


	4. Luna reveals her origins

**Luna reveals her origins**

When Satoshi and Tras arrived at his apartment, she was awake and confused. The last thing she remembered was the crash and then nothing. She didn't even remember falling from the guardrail and being saved by Krad! Satoshi had to tell her what happened after she took the ring off of him.

"So I fell off the guardrail?! Why didn't I remember that?"

"You were delirious and weren't exactly yourself at that point," commented Satoshi.

_That's right, the voice I heard from the ring! But why did it say that only I could heal Satoshi?_

"There's still one thing I don't get. Why did the voice from the ring say that I was the only one who could stop the pain you had in the van?"

* * *

Satoshi was surprised she had seen him in pain and felt a little embarrassed. Then Luna's voice returned to Tras.

The pain he had is not of mortal origin. It's from my world, and can't be healed by conventional means.

"The pain I had was caused by my other side, Krad. I was trying to keep him from coming out."

"Krad? Is he the one who saved me from the fall?"  
"Um, that was a joint effort actually. For some reason he wanted to save you as much as I did."

Tras looked at him quizzically. Why was he surprised that Krad had wanted to save her?

Krad wasn't exactly known as the caring type, even when I was alive.

"So who is Krad?"

_

* * *

It might be easier to show her. Wouldn't you agree?_

_Maybe, but I don't know. How do can I trust you not to hurt her?_

Krad had no answer for him, mainly because he didn't know either. He still didn't know why he saved the girl to begin with!

"Tras, I think it's easier to understand what Krad is when I show you were he came from."

Satoshi let Krad take over from there, and he slowly transformed.

"What on earth…?! Satoshi how did you do that?"

"I am no longer Satoshi. My name is Krad."

"What happened to Satoshi?"

* * *

**Ask him what Satoshi's real last name is. I think I know how he did that, but I'm not sure if he's one of them or not.**

"What's Satoshi's last name Krad?"

"Hikari. Satoshi Hikari."

**I knew it. He is one of them! Mind if I take over from here?**

_Go right ahead. Should I warn Krad or not?_

Don't tell him. I want to see the look on his face!

Tras suddenly started glowing like before, only this time she didn't need the ring's help. Gray wings enveloped her and when they opened up again, Luna stood before Krad.

"Hello Krad. Surprised to see her transform like that?"

* * *

Krad had a strange look on his face when the wings came out. But it made no sense, Dark took the ring so how was she able to transform?

"The ring only released my spirit. Now I am just like you and Dark, only my transformation isn't triggered by emotions."

"Why did you help me back there? Who are you exactly?"

"Like I said, I'm Dark's sister. Though that's only half true. I am also the only one in my family who could use healing magic properly."

"In other words, you're his half-sister."

"Yup. I'm also the first person they send to drag his sorry rear back home!"

"What do you mean drag?"

"He enjoyed staying out to long and kept forgetting his job," griped Luna.

"Please do go on. I would like to hear more about my rival getting in trouble," said Krad.


	5. Dark's embarrassing secret

**Dark's embarrassing secret**

Luna started off from the first time he stayed out too late. Everyone was freaking out because they couldn't find him. Only Luna found him, and in the last place she'd thought he would go! He was sitting in a tree above a small business called: SUNSET PUBLIC BATH HOUSE.

_**DARK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**_ roared Luna. There was a yell and the Phantom Thief lost his balance and fell hard on the ground below.

_THANKS A LOT! I wasn't doing anything illegal and I was well hidden until YOU startled me!_

_**It's your own damn fault if you get caught! You should have been home hours ago. Next time you want to act like a pervert, do it on a night that you aren't supposed to miss!**_

Dark continued to grumble in his mind while he got up off the cold stone. Why did Luna have to yell at him like that? She could have gotten him caught!

_**Hurry up you lazy baka!**_

_I'm coming, I'm coming! Quit griping already!_

When they got home, the infamous Kaito Dark Mousey got his head bitten off by his mother. Luna tried to keep a straight face until she was done, but failed at her attempt. This wouldn't be the last time she caught him acting like a perverted thief.

The second time she caught him; he had taken her advice and went on a night he wasn't out stealing. The second time had near identical results as the first. The third time he pulled this stunt, she had had enough!

_**Dark what did we talk about last month?!**_

_Quit trying to sneak a peek in the women's bath house._

_**And what are you doing right now?**_

_I'm looking in a place where I won't bust my ass from falling out of a tree when you come. Gonna tell mom like last time?_

_**Hell no. I've had it up to here with this brother! Are you in your human form?**_

_Yes, why do you ask?_

_**You'll see soon enough. Mom won't be the only one mad at you this time!**_

Luna went down, switched forms, and then went to talk to the manager of the bath house. It took them thirty seconds to find him. Luna was right, mom was furious, but so were the women and the manager! He was in major trouble this time!

_Krad was holding his sides by the time it came to that point in her tale. Satoshi was also laughing pretty hard._

The last time she caught him, it would be the second-to-last thing she would do as his sister.

It all happened on a night similar to the first time Dark went to the Bath House. Luna tagged along to make sure he wouldn't try again. The piece they went to steal was called "the Lunar Star of Darkness."

"Oh great, my least favorite kind of artwork!" grumbled Dark.

"You have preference to art? Who are you and what have you done to my perverted brother?"

"Ha ha very funny! I prefer stealing art and going home to having to seal it before I take it!!"


	6. The accident that changed everything

**The accident that changed everything**

Luna was quiet while Dark started the Incantation. He was at the part where he says the name of the object he wants sealed when it happened.

"Dark hurry up! The police are coming!"

"Luna don't disturb me while I'm performing a seal!"

It wasn't until it was too late that he realized his mistake. When he said her name, he had accidentally caused the spell to seal her! She was knocked unconscious. Dark grabbed her and the item he was sent to steal and flew as fast as he could back home.

"Which seal were you using?"

"The one that requires you to say the name out loud."

"What were you thinking?!"

"If she hadn't said something to me at the critical point this would never have happened!"

"What was she trying to tell you?"

"She said the cops were coming. I had to stop the incantation long enough to remind her not to talk to me."

"You used her name didn't you…?"

"Yes, I didn't realize until too late that the spell had hit her and not the artwork."

"There's no point in remembering it now. What's done is done. All we can do now is pray that she can throw off the seal."

"What happens if she can't?"

"She will die."

Dark was really upset at this point. It was his fault that she was unconscious! If she didn't recover, he would never forgive himself.

Weeks passed and still she wouldn't wake up. Everyone thought that she was doomed at that point. Dark was the most upset, and had a hard time doing his job. The head of the family decided to seal Luna's body in a ring. That way, Dark could get back to stealing!

He started the ceremony. The object which was used to put her body in was the famed Rutile ring. They had sent Dark out to steal another item, and he wouldn't be back for a few hours. Slowly Luna's body began to glow. A vortex of light came from the ring. When it died down enough for everyone to see, Luna's body had vanished.

Dark returned and immediately went to see how his sister was doing. When he found out that she had 'Died' he started to cry. They had to have his brother take his place, at least until Dark could come to terms with her 'Death'.

But the sealing of her body had an unexpected affect on the entire clan. It began slowly, but soon they realized that their healing powers were vanishing! When they sealed Luna, they also sealed away their ability to create healer's magic. Why this was so never did become apparent. Luna's name was never mentioned ever again, at least, not until now.

When she had finished, Satoshi had took control of his body once more. Luna said a mysterious word and then gave Tras her body back as well. Both of them looked at the other. They noticed the strange creatures three minutes later.

"What the…?"

"Are those…Fairies?!"

"Nope. We're your alternate ego in a smaller and more visible form."

"Did you have to turn us into fairies Luna?" groaned Krad.

"It was either Fairies or our forms we had when we were children."

"On second thought, I'll stick with Fairy."


	7. The Niwas question Dark about Luna

**Niwas ask Dark about Luna**

"Why has no one heard of your sister?" asked Emiko.

**"Because she died a long time ago. And it was my fault she was killed."**

_What do you mean it was your fault that she died?_

Dark was getting a lot of questions about Luna. It was bad enough she showed up, but why did she remind him of the past he tried to leave behind?

_What's the matter Dark? You aren't acting like your usual self today._

**Luna just brought up a lot of bad memories and I recommend that you leave it at that.**

"I do remember coming across the name Luna before. But it said that she turned out to be a myth that was passed down." Kisuke said.

**"LUNA WAS NOT A MYTH!!"** said Dark, upset at this piece of info.

"Calm down Dark! I ran across her name twice. The first book I read talked about her being a myth, but the second one told a completely different story!"

"What story? You better start talking Kisuke, I don't think Dark can take much more," said Daisuke's grandfather. One look at Dark confirmed this statement.

"There was a girl named Luna nearly 340 years ago, but she was in an accident and died shortly after," Kisuke started but paused when he saw Dark wince at the mention of the accident, "However it seems that her death had an unexpected affect on the entire family."

**"What are you talking about? The only one who even cared about her enough to grieve was me. I would have noticed if something was happening."**

"It seems that a few months later, their healing magic began to disappear."

"What do you mean 'healing magic'? I've never heard of such a thing," Emiko said.

"Healing magic allows the user to reverse the effects of magic itself. But there was a second side effect that wasn't mentioned in the book."

**"What was the other effect?"**

"It seems that after Luna died, all the female Thieves lost all their powers."

Dark was surprised by this, as he hadn't noticed the other thieves in his family lose their powers!

**"Impossible. There is no way that could happen unless something took their powers away at one time."**

"You are right, normally that wouldn't happen in a short period of time. But I never saw this information in any book at all. I pieced it together."

"How do you know that they lost their powers shortly after Luna died?"

"I ran into some old records. I noticed that after she died, the other female Thieves gradually lost their powers within months. Do you know why that happened Dark? I can't even come up with an answer."

**"Maybe it was…nah couldn't be that!"**

_What? Couldn't be what Dark?_

**"Well, Luna was not only my sister she was also the most gifted female thief in history."**

"What do you mean gifted?"

**"She was the first and only female Thief who could heal, perform seals on her own, and possessed telepathic abilities."**


	8. Dark's ego gets downsized

**Dark's ego gets downsized**

Over the next few weeks, things started to calm down again. That is, until Dark sent his usual advance warning note out. This time, Satoshi decided to use his fear of his sister against him. This was going to be fun.

**"So you want me to grab him by the ear and drag him out? What is the point in that?"**

"I wanted his ego to go down. And by down, I mean humiliate him on live TV!"

**"His ego ran out of control while I was stuck in the ring didn't it?"**

_**You have no idea how much it has grown.**_ Krad answered.

**"Alright, I'll go along with your evil scheme. But only if he is allowed to escape."**

"Why would you let him escape?" asked Satoshi.

**"Do you really want to know, or would you rather wait until after this is over?"**

_**

* * *

I don't even want to know what she has in store for Dark…**_Satoshi agreed with Krad wholeheartedly. Why spoil the fun? But one thing bothered him. 

"Luna, why are your wings gray instead of black like Dark's?"

**Your turn to explain Tras, he needs to know the truth.**

_Thanks a lot…she replied sarcastically._

"Because I'm a Niri. Normally she would have black wings, unless she is in the body of both clans," answered Tras,

_**That explains a lot.**_

_What do you mean explains a lot?!_

**

* * *

You never told him of the third clan did you Krad?**

"Third clan? What does she mean 'third clan'?"

_**Ask Tras what the last half of her name is. That should answer your question.**_

"Tras, what is the second half of your name?" Satoshi asked, confused.

"I don't have a second half. I'm a member of the Niri. Most simply call us the third clan."

"But how'd you get the name Niri? Unless you're half…?"

"Half Niwa, half Hikari. But the bloodline of the Hikari only came into our family once. We aren't related."

_I'm glad we aren't related by blood. That would have been unpleasant to deal with._

_**What do you mean? Why would her family bloodline matter? Unless…**_

Satoshi cut him off right there. He didn't want to be harassed by Krad if he could help it. Tras looked at him confused. Why did Satoshi care about her family descent?

"Shall we get started Tras?"

* * *

Dark arrived early, and went straight for the artwork he was sent to steal. Too bad he didn't notice Tras hiding. When he heard the sound of wings, he panicked.

**'_Please be Krad, please be Krad, please be… oh no. NOT HER!'_**

'_Dark, what's going on?' asked Daisuke._

"We met again brother. And by the way, Krad heard that last bit."

**"What do you want Luna? How did you come out without the ring?"**

"The ring only held my body in stasis you baka. When Tras set me free, she let my powers out as well."

Dark proceeded to curse his bad luck. If Luna had a dollar for every number of swear words he was using, she would be a millionaire in seconds. She walked up to him, and grabbed him by the ear as if he were a misbehaving child. He was horrified that she dragged him out in front of the cameras with an annoyed look on her face, which clearly said "You're in trouble now!"

His reputation as a master escape artist was down the drain. He wasn't surprised when she let him go free with the art piece. His sister had a _sadistic _side and he was sure that she was proud of that fact.

* * *

The next day, Dark told Daisuke to skip school. When Emiko heard that it was Dark's idea and not his, she called the school telling them that he had a fever. It was a wise decision on his part. He knew that what had happened would be all over the school and he couldn't deal with it. He had to let it die down a bit before he showed his face again.

**"Why did I have to get the evil half-sister and not Krad?!"** he grumbled.


	9. The dance of deception

**The dance of deception**

A few weeks after the incident with the news, Satoshi and Tras had new problems to deal with. They were stuck going to a fancy ball. Tras couldn't go with Satoshi due to a family issue, and Satoshi refused to go without her. Things didn't look good for them. Especially when Satoshi's step-father heard about his refusal to go.

In the end she convinced him to go. Though he didn't know how she did it. His 'father' was surprised that she had changed his mind. But Satoshi had an evil idea in his mind. One that would make his father regret taking him.

Tras on the other hand, had her own father to deal with. Her father wasn't too happy with her attitude towards this dance. Her attitude was never a pleasant one when a fancy ball was concerned. She hated the dresses that her father made her wear! Why he couldn't let her buy one that actually looked good was beyond her. (He made her wear frilly dresses that made her look ridiculous.)

* * *

This time however, he finally caved in and let her pick the outfit. (Two words: CREDIT CARD.) When she came back, the outfit she had bought actually suited her for a change. That and it didn't itch like hell.

The day of the ball finally arrived, and the two were dreading the evening. Satoshi wore his usual blue tux, and had to actually show up at the event. Tras wore her new outfit, and thought that maybe this time it would actually be fun. And maybe she wouldn't be the wallflower again. They would never have suspected that their families would end their friendship.

"Hello miss. What is your name?" asked Satoshi under the watchful glare of his father.

"Star Niri. And yours?" Tras said with a note of boredom clearly evident. Her father heard this and shot her a warning glare.

Her name caught Satoshi by surprise. He wondered if this girl might be related to Tras. That would be interesting.

"How has your evening been?" Satoshi asked.

"The word _dull _comes to mind. I wouldn't even be here if my father hadn't dragged me along. Something to do with appearances I think."

"Your father forced you to come too?! I thought I was the only person unlucky enough to come. Too bad she couldn't make it."

"And why did you come here Satoshi? Were you planning on bringing a friend with you?"

"Um, actually yes. But she was having a problem with her own family and couldn't come. I still don't know how she managed to convince me to come here anyway."

* * *

Tras couldn't help but laugh. He really couldn't figure out who she was?! Now that was funny.

"Ah, Satoshi. It seems you've made a friend for once. How nice," commented his father dryly.

"Star, who is your new acquaintance," asked her father. (He was trying to find her a suitable suitor despite her wishes.)

"Father this is Satoshi Hiwatari," said Tras slyly. She trued not to laugh at the look on both Satoshi and his father's face!

"Do I even want to know…" muttered Satoshi.

"Satoshi, I can't believe you didn't figure out who I was already!"

"Oh no. That was why you couldn't come?! What are the odds of that happening?" said Satoshi when he realized that it was Tras.

"You don't even want to know…"

"Have you two met before son? I don't believe you mentioned having a _girlfriend_," said his father suspiciously.

"The same goes for you Star. Why didn't you mention your friend here?"

_

* * *

I think now would be a good time to slip away, wouldn't you agree?_

How can we sneak away without them noticing?

_I can think of one way…_

"Care to dance Star?"

"Love to!"

That was how they barely escaped their scheming fathers.

**And what will happen to them after that fateful night? Keep reading if you dare…**


	10. Tricking friends can be FUN

**Tricking friends can be FUN**

The next day, Tras decided to have some fun by confusing Satoshi and Krad! She knew that it took Satoshi an average of 30 minutes before he fully woke up every day. She quietly snuck into his apartment which was conveniently right next door and swiped one of his spare school uniforms.

"Want to know something Luna?" Tras asked with an evil laugh.

**What Tras? Is it something evil and amusing at the same time?**

_Yup. I'm going to trick everyone into thinking I'm someone else! Can you imagine the look on those two's faces?!_

**That's a good idea except for one problem. Your hair is too long and your face is too easy to recognize!**

_That's where my family's magic comes in._

**Wait, do you mean that my 'death' didn't take all their powers away? How is that possible?**

_You only took the girl's powers not the guys. Besides you are going to help me trick everyone!_

**Tell me more…**

Tras laid out her sneaky plan. She still had 20 minutes before Satoshi wakes up completely and gets ready for school. She would have to leave before he left the apartment. If he saw her leave her house, it would spoil the fun! Tras and Luna got ready in record time. She left a note on his door and headed to school alone.

Satoshi woke up and got dressed. He was about to go to his friend's house so they could walk to school together as they usually did when he saw the note she left on his door. It read: Satoshi, I went ahead. I'll meet you at school. You'll be in for a surprise when you get there!

Satoshi had a bad feeling about this. Tras was up to something. He went to school anyway, staying alert to anything suspicious when he got there. He found it pretty quick. There was a guy in his friend's seat! He was mildly surprised when he got a good look at him. It was Tras; she was pretending to be a boy! His only question was _where exactly did she get a hold of the boy's uniform?! _

Tras chuckled at the look he had on his face. She couldn't help but whisper to him when he sat next to her 'Told you that there was a surprise.' All he could say was 'Do I really want to know where you got that…'

She shot him a look that said "Take a wild guess."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, as she didn't even ask to borrow it! The only one who saw this was Dark, as Daisuke was too busy dealing with Takashi.

_**Is that Tras?! Why is she wearing a boy's uniform? She must be up to something.**_

_Dark is something wrong?_

_**I don't' know for sure. I think the kid in the seat next to Satoshi is Tras disguised as a boy…**_

_Why would she come to school as a guy?_

_**Did it ever occur to you that she did it for a good laugh? You two aren't the only ones who are good at disguising people!**_

_**Eep! Sorry sis!**_ (Someone is still upset from the TV incident!)

When the attendance was taken, Tras managed to say "Here" without raising suspicion. Luckily for her, the teacher didn't ask her to come up to the board that day. When gym rolled around, she quickly switched back to her real form long enough to keep the teacher and the others from knowing the truth. After class was over, she switched again for the rest of the day.

The end of the day rolled around faster than usual. Satoshi decided that after school he would have a little talk with her. He never got the chance. The other girls went to Tras to find out who the 'new guy' was! Tras got a good laugh when she showed them the truth! She idly wondered what tomorrow would bring…


	11. Double date

**Double date**

A few days after the joke Tras played on everyone, Satoshi was nervous. Dark had sent his usual warning and Satoshi didn't know if he could handle being close to Tras. He felt several strange emotions every time she came near him. Krad was no help at all; in fact he only made it worse! What was he going to do now?

Tras was facing a similar problem. Luna wouldn't stop bugging her about Krad! It got so bad that she finally snapped at her and said "If you want him to go out with you then ask him and quit bugging me already!"

The day on the notice arrived and nerves were near a breaking point between the two friends. You could cut the tension with a knife! Luna couldn't face her brother that night so he got a break for once. If things didn't end soon, someone was going to get hurt and it was probably the two friends who would hurt the most. Things looked grim.

But the atmosphere improved when Satoshi finally decided to go for it and asked Tras out. Though, he didn't really intend to, it came out by accident. He was very nervous to ask her out for one reason. Tras told him and her friends that she hated pushy boys and didn't like them at all. That was Satoshi's main concern when Tras was involved.

Much to his surprise she asked "Where and when should I meet up with you?" She wasn't angry with him at all which caught him off guard, but he managed to answer "Sunday at the amusement park. How does 7 'o clock sound?"

"Great. Mind if I bring a friend?"

"Who?"

"The same person who humiliated Dark has a crush on his rival."

"Sounds fine. It should be funny to see the look on his face when he finds out!"

The day of the date arrived. Tras had already left for the park 30 minutes earlier. His main problem was having Krad and himself out at the same time for the double date. He couldn't control Krad on a good day, let alone separated from each other! Things were looking grim until…

_**You still haven't told me what is so special about tonight!**_

_Because if I told you, then you'd probably ruin it!_

_**Just tell me and see if that's the case…**_

_I'm going on a DOUBLE date._

_**What do you mean by DOUBLE date?**_

_Means you get to come along with Luna…_

_**WHAT! You mean you two put me and Luna on a...**_

_Her idea not mine. If I recall, Star said that Luna has a crush on you…_

This shut Krad up pretty quick. Satoshi chuckled evilly.

_Now what are YOU going to where to the amusement park…_

Satoshi got Krad ready in less than 10 minutes. For some reason he had a decent outfit for Krad to wear. His alternate ego couldn't stop his face from turning red when they left the apartment.

At the amusement park…

"It's almost time for them to here. Where are those two?!"

"I think that's them now. Is Krad…_blushing_?"

Luna snickered. Now that was a sight to see! If Dark were there he'd probably die from laughing so hard.

Satoshi went up to the gate and stopped short. He was stunned; he couldn't believe that those two were the girls! Star was wearing a silver shirt and a deep blue skirt, while Luna wore a deep purple and blue outfit.

"Shall we ladies?" said Satoshi evilly, looking at Krad.

**"_Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?"_** mumbled Krad, still embarrassed.

"'Cause Luna bugged Star non stop about her crush on you," answered Satoshi, smirking.

The two couples split up after they went on the Ferris wheel, each taking a different car. At the end of the date, both somehow ended up at the tunnel of love; though how Luna got Krad to go along was a mystery especially to Krad! After that ride, they all headed home together. But they didn't walk, they flew.

If Satoshi had asked for a ride from his father, then he'd never hear the end of it from him! The same went for Tras. So both couples switched back to their alternate egos (Satoshi turned into Krad and Star to Luna) and had a final flight around the city before heading home. When they got to the apartment, Tras stayed with Satoshi and left Luna alone with Krad. What went on the rest night between those two was a mystery to the two humans…


	12. The other clan

**The other clan**

"I don't like this. Star is getting too close to the Hikari boy!" growled her father.

"Is that a bad thing dear? It would be nice to have some new blood in the family again…" said his wife.

"Normally I'd agree, but not when the blood is of Hikari origin!"

"Afraid she'll remember her real last name?"

"That's exactly why I don't want them to get closer! She'll remember who her parents were and the Hikawa clan would return. I've got to prevent that from happening!" replied her father.

* * *

Outside the study, a certain person was outside listening to every word. It was Tras, normally she wouldn't listen in to their conversation, but the name Hikari caught her attention.

_What does he mean by my real last name? Is there something they're not telling me? I have to know._

Tras quietly snuck quietly away, and went to bed with troubled thoughts running through her mind.

* * *

The next day, she sat next to Satoshi as usual, but he could see something was bothering her.

"Tras, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself today."

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why do you look worried?"

"It's my parents. I overheard them talking last night by accident and I can't stop thinking about what they said!"

"Meet me at my house and tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay."

* * *

After school, Satoshi and Tras walked to his house. Tras was still worried, but not as much as before. She told him everything she could remember, and now he looked concerned.

"Tras, was there another Niwa-Hikari clan?" he finally asked.

"Actually there was. But it was destroyed around the same time as many of the art pieces. Father told me they were the ones who started it and I believe him."

"What was the other clan called?"

"Hikawa. Hikari-Niwa."

"Hikari-Niwa?! Isn't one clan enough for the two?"

"No, there's a reason why there were two instead of one."

"What reason?"

"You know how there are two Dark-type carriers?"

* * *

"You mean Krad and Dark. I know they're two sides of the same coin. But what does that have to do with…"

"Yup, some members had more Hikari than Niwa in them and vice-versa. Because of that they created two clans to avoid a family war."

"But why would the Hikawa clan start the Revolution that destroyed all the art pieces?"

"I don't know. No one does. All we know is that they started the Revolution."


	13. Secrets within secrets

**Secrets within secrets**

After her chat with Satoshi, Tras decided to find more info on the Hikawa clan. She was surprised to find out that the Hikawa clan _hadn't_ been destroyed; there was one survivor that the Niri missed. It took the Niri over two hundred years to realize this, and by then it was too late.

"So the second clan survived. But why would father worry that I'd find my real last name? Unless…"

"Unless you were a Hikawa? You should know better than to listen in on other's conversations, Star," said her father, from behind her.

"Father?! I didn't hear you come in!"

"You were caught up in a book. Care to explain why you're so interested about that forgotten clan?"

"My friend asked me about the Hikawa clan, so I decided to see what happened to them."

"By friend you mean that Hiwatori boy, correct?" 

"Um, hai…"

"Go to your room right now! You're grounded for three days young lady!" roared her father.

"Yes father," she replied.

* * *

In her room, Tras was replaying her confrontation with her father. Something was off, she could feel it. And she was right.

"Yo, squirt! Heard ya got into trouble again!"

"Get lost nii-san! I don't need any crap from you right now," growled Tras, annoyed.

Her older brother, Night, gave her an evil grin and said, "Strong words for such a pipsqueak! If mom heard you say that, she'd kill ya! (I should know from personal experience.) So what ya in for this time?"

"Ask dad. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to answer some questions my friend had about the Hikawa clan!"

* * *

"Did you say Hikawa?"

"Yes, or did I stutter?" she growled.

"So that's why you're grounded… Sis, you know I actually care about you right?"

"Why else would you annoy me so much?" she laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter Star! Whatever you do, don't keep asking questions about the Hikawa clan. I don't want to see you hurt," said Night, who for once looked deadly serious.

"Night you're scaring me…"

"I'm just trying to protect you sis. Don't keep looking for answers to your real name. That life is behind you; you're a Niri now!"

"Wait, what life? Was I adopted Night?!"

"Shit, I said too much. Dad's gonna kill me. Star, just please remember what I told you okay?"

* * *

After Night left, Star was worried. He didn't answer her question about being adopted. If she was, who were her real parents and what happened to them? Thoughts like these ran through her mind when she finally fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	14. Dreams about the past

**Dreams of the past**

Star slept uneasily after her talk with Night. And when she finally fell asleep, her dreams provided more questions than answers!

* * *

"Star Hikawa, what do you think you're doing you silly child?" asked a woman's voice. It seemed so familiar, yet Tras couldn't remember who the woman was! 

"How's my little girl doing today?" asked someone else who seemed familiar to Tras.

"Creating mischief again. We're lucky she hasn't gained her powers yet…" said the woman.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx our luck avoiding the Niri clan!" the man replied in a hushed voice.

"Relax dear, they'll never find us. That's why we changed our name, remember? What are the odds that they'll find us after all these years?"

"True. And you're right, we are lucky that her powers haven't kicked in yet. But if they do before she's ready, we'll be prepared." The man held up a strange necklace.

"Where did you find it dear?! Is that…?"

"Yes, it's the Lunar Star of Darkness. I bought it by accident at an auction last week. So long as the power doesn't reactivate, we'll be safe."

* * *

Tras rolled over and the dream changed drastically.

* * *

CRASH! 

"Star! Where are you Star?!" cried the woman from earlier.

"What's happening?" cried the man.

**"Didn't you get the notice? I came to steal back the Lunar Star of Darkness. Now hand it over,"** said a voice that was all too familiar to Tras. It was Dark; but why was he in her dream?

"Shit! It's a Niri! Take Star and run, Miyuki!" cried the man.

**"Wait a minute, you're a HIKAWA! I thought we got rid of you pests years ago!" **said Dark, annoyed.

"I'll hold him back, you run as far away with Star as you can! Just go!!!" cried the man.

"I won't leave you Kisuke!" cried Miyuki.

"We can't let them get Star! She's our last hope, now go!" shouted Kisuke.

A light came from the room where Dark was and a scream was heard. Miyuki breaks into tears. Then the child feels something stir inside her. Just then, Dark enters the room, bloody.

"No…Kisuke!"

**"You might as well give up. Who's hiding behind you?!"** growled Dark, his voice full of hate and malice.

"You stay away from her you fiend!"

The child begins to whimper in fear. Miyuki tried to calm her down, but it was no use since she was terrified as well. Tras finally got to see the child's face and it nearly snapped her out of the dream! The child that Miyuki was protecting was…her! Only her desire to know the truth kept Tras from waking.

**"Your husband is dead and you will soon join him. Maybe if you're lucky I'll spare the girl…"** laughed Dark coldly. But Tras realized something important about 'Dark'.

The man who murdered Kisuke and was poised to kill Miyuki wasn't Dark. He looked identical to the Thief, but it wasn't. He was colder and more sinister than Dark was. Which meant that he wasn't there to simply to take the necklace; he was there to finish what the Niri clan started. The final destruction of the Hikawa clan.

It wasn't until she heard Miyuki whisper to her younger self that she snapped back to the dream.

"Forgive me, my daughter. You'll understand why I'm doing this when you're older. Goodbye, Star…" said her mother before she said something Tras didn't understand.

**"What are you…?! STOP!"** roared the false 'Dark'.

The girl glowed and the necklace around her vanished. Her mother stood up defiantly to the intruder.

"Now you Niri will never defile the Lunar Star again!"

The false 'Dark' was enraged. He then killed Miyuki with ease. He then turned to the child.

**"Consider yourself lucky, brat. If I kill you, I lose the Lunar Star. So I'll raise you myself until I can find a way to get the necklace out of you…"** snarled the evil 'Dark'.

* * *

Tras woke up, she had seen enough. Now she knew why her 'father' was angry. And why Night was worried about her. She couldn't let the Niri clan get the necklace from her; if they did, then her mother would have died for nothing!

"Mother, Father…" said Tras quietly, before she started to cry for her dead parents.


	15. Escaping Fate

**Escaping fate**

Tras spent the rest of her punishment in silence. She never left her room once since she had the dream. Her father grew suspicious and kept a closer eye on her. Finally, she wasn't grounded.

Tras was about to walk back to the apartment when a car drove up to her. She recognized it immediately, though the driver was acting strangely.

* * *

The back window rolled down, and revealed the passenger. It was her 'mother'.

"Tras, why don't I give you a ride home?"

"No thanks, _Mom_, I'll walk!"

"I was afraid of this. You leave me no choice."

Her 'mother' left the vehicle and before Tras could react; she was knocked unconscious by the cloth with chloroform that was covering her face.

She carried the unconscious Tras into the car and said coldly, "Drive."

* * *

Tras woke up to a strange sight. It was the ocean, but it felt like it kept getting closer. It was then that Tras snapped out of her drugged stupor. She was _falling_ and there wasn't anything to break it!

* * *

SPLASH!!!

* * *

Tras was bound, and couldn't get free. It then hit her that she was really going to die. She blacked out for the last time underwater…

**Tras! TRAS!!!**

There was no answer to Luna's cries.

**What's happening?!**

Luna took over her body and felt the weight of the water all around her.

**Oh, no… We're drowning! Somebody, anybody, HELP!!!!!**

* * *

Satoshi snapped out of his boredom. It sounded like someone calling to him, but it kept getting weaker!

"Tras…" he said worried.

_Tras, Luna! What's happening?!_

Daisuke felt the cries as well. Both boys ran out of their rooms and transformed. They had to find Tras and Luna before it was too late.

_

* * *

What's this feeling? Where am I?_

_**Don't worry Star, you're safe now.**_

Tras recognized the voice from her dream.

_Mother? Is that really you?!_

_**Yes, it is me, Star. You blacked out underwater. If you don't snap out of it soon you'll die; and the Lunar Star will be lost. You have to wake up!!**_

**

* * *

Tras!**

_Luna? What's going on?_

**You had me worried there… I thought I lost you.**

_We're underwater aren't we…?_

**Whatever gave you that idea? **(Note hint of sarcasm.)

_Can't you get us out of these chains?_

**I been trying to, but I think that they're reinforced by** **magic.**

_What are we going to do?! I don't want to die!_

**…**

_No, this can't be the end! It can't be!! NOOO!!!_

Tras glowed again for the third time in her life. Slowly her wings unfurled, and this time they were…_silver?_

Dark and Krad arrived in time to see what looked like a shooting star.

**

* * *

"You felt it too, didn't you Krad?"**

**"_Yes, what do you think that was?"_**

**"I don't know; but I intend to find out!"**

**"_Mind if we tag along?"_**

**"Actually, I don't mind. We need to find the girls. That alone takes a team effort!"**

**"_Agreed. But this alliance will only last until they are safe. Deal?"_**

**"Fair enough."**


	16. Two sides of the same coin

**Two sides of the same coin**

_Where…where am I?_

_**Welcome, Star Hikawa. You took your time finally calling me!**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am Luna…**_

_You can't be Luna, she doesn't sound like that!_

_**Correction, I am Luna's opposite. I am what you might call 'the other side of the coin'.**_

_What happened to me?_

_**You died.**_

_How can I still speak and feel then?_

_**Sorry 'bout that… what I meant to say was you died and you returned to who you were.**_

_Eh?!_

_**You died as Tras Niri, and came back by your true name, Star Hikawa.**_

_So, I'm not really dead then?_

_**Nope.**_

**Mind if I have a word with her, Anul?**

_**Knock yourself out…**_

**Star, when you died underwater, you called out. Your desire to live awakened the Hikawa lineage that had been dormant.**

_What do you mean my lineage?_

_**The third clan all have the Niwa and Hikari blood in them right?**_

_Yeah…so what's that…oh._

_**I think she's starting to get it…**_

_So, what happens now?_

_**Now, we have to stop Shadow.**_

**!#$&()!!!!!!!!! You mean that teme is still alive?!**

_**Who else could have killed Star's parents? Or have known that they were of Hikawa blood?**_

_Why did you say we had to stop Shadow? What's he going to do?!_

_**You remember your brother Night, who's soon going to go through the initiation ritual of the Niri clan?**_

_Yeah…pretty stupid if you ask me._

_**Do you know how they bring a new clan member in?**_

_No. I never asked._

**He's going to kill Satoshi and Krad unless we stop them.**

_WHAT?!_

_**Unfortunately, his real father is Shadow. That means if he doesn't kill Satoshi, he'll be killed instead!**_

_How do we stop him? I don't want Night to die!_

**Star, did you place the necklace on him like I asked?**

_I think so…why?_

_**Ahh…I see what you're getting at! Smart thinking.**_

**Time to pay Night Niri a visit…**

_EH?! How do you plan on doing that?_

**My soul is still attached to the Lunar Star, isn't it?**

_I get it now. But where can he hide that Shadow won't find him?_

_**Can anyone say, "Daisuke?"**_


	17. Flight from murder

**A flight from murder**

Night woke up to see someone sitting next to him. It was Luna Mousy!

"Luna?! What are you doing here?" he whispered.

**"Night, you have to leave this place."**

"What? What are you talking about?"

**"Your father is a _murderer who hides inside his own Shadow_. If you don't pass the initiation, he'll kill you!"**

"Where can I go? Even if I do run, they'll find me!"

**"Try to make it to the Niwa house. Tell Dark that you know what happened to Tras and have something that belongs to him. But watch out for Shadow! He looks very similar to Dark!"**

"Thanks for the tip. When should I leave?"

**"It's better to get a head start. Go now and get as far away as you can! If they catch you, they'll probably do the same thing they did to Tras!"**

"Okay. Thank you Luna…"

Thirty minutes later, Night fled into the night. Shadow, his father, sensed that something was amiss in his son's room and went to check. He was gone, the window left wide open.

**

* * *

"_So you thought that you could escape me…how naïve of you."_**

* * *

Near a hidden cave, close to the city…

"I hope I got far enough. Sunrise is coming fast!" muttered Night. He had been running longer than he ever dreamt possible, and was out of breath.

**"Smart thinking, Night…"**

"Ack! Luna, are you trying to kill me?!"

**"I've been with you this whole time, you baka! Did you really think I'd leave you alone?"**

"Actually…"

**"You cared more about Tras than the rest of them combined. That's the main reason I warned you!"**

"So my concern for my little sister saved me…go figure! But one thing still bothers me."

**"Yes?"**

"What did you mean when you said I had something that belongs to Dark?"

**"The best place to hide something is usually right under that person's nose!"**

"Aw crap. You mean to say that I have that thing dad wanted?!"

**"…"**

* * *

Night would have said something, but he heard an all-too-familiar car driving up. He shut up and laid still, until he heard it pass right by. He didn't get up until it was gone for an hour.

_Good thing I can stay still for so long…_thought Night.

**Yeah, really.**

_What the…Luna is that you?!_

**Close. I'm Argentine.**

_Nani?! Argentine, how come I've never heard you before?_

**Because you weren't ready. With the initiation coming up, I couldn't help but be restless.**

Now Night was confused. He had heard of an art piece named Argentine, but they said it had been destroyed!

**Crap, it's Shadow!! Don't move or he'll find us!**

Night was very tempted to say, "Well Duh."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shadow's _shadow_ went away. Night/Argentine was relieved. Now it was time for some answers…

_Argentine, why haven't I heard of you in the records?_

**The initiation prevented me from appearing.**

_How did it stop you?_

**If you kill someone on the day I'm supposed to come out, you become Shadow!**

_Why? Wait…do you feel that?!_

**That's impressive. You felt the presence before me…**

_Who could it be? It feels familiar, but it isn't…_


	18. A happy reunion?

**A happy reunion?**

_**Interesting…they felt it, but they didn't know who it was…**_

_I think it's time to reintroduce ourselves, wouldn't you agree?_

_**Sounds like fun. Let's do it!**_

* * *

The mysterious presence came closer to where Night was hiding. He tensed, prepared to fight his way out if he needed to. That is, until the person stopped and laughed.

"Night, do you really think I'd attack you?!" she laughed.

"Tras? Is that you?!"

"Close…the name's Star _Hikawa_. Miss me brother?"

"I thought you were dead…"

"I will be if you don't quiet down! He's coming back!" exclaimed Star as she dove into the cave and landed beside Night.

* * *

Shadow felt the presence. He was surprised and annoyed at the fact that she was still around.

**"I don't know how you survived. But I'll fix that soon enough…"** cackled Shadow.

Then, the aura vanished. Like it wasn't there to begin with! He was confused and frustrated.

**"First Night disappears and now she vanishes right after I sensed her! Can this day get any more annoying?!" **Shadow roared into the evening.

* * *

After he passed once again, Star sat up and looked at Night. She grinned and said, "You do realize that it's almost Dark don't you? Sun sets in 4 minutes!"

"What happened to you sis? I thought they'd killed you!"

"They did. I'm no longer Tras Niri. She died and I came back."

"So, you're back to being a Hikawa now?"

"Yup. And this time, I won't let him kill the people I care about!"

"Star…"

"Look, the sun's starting to set! We'll wait for another ten minutes before you leave."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"To see an old friend…and to start the beginning of the end."

"The end of what?"

"To all this foolish bloodshed over our heritage! I have to gather our main allies so Shadow will never return."

"Sis, are you saying that you're going to kill my dad?!"

"Not kill, seal him away forever."

"I doubt that anyone can pull that off. It's impossible!"

"I wouldn't say that. You've already started his downfall."

"What?"

"By refusing to go through the initiation, and actually allowing Argentine, not Shadow to be your alternate ego, you've disrupted the cycle. Now is the best chance I have to stop him from killing people ever again. Look, while we've been talking, the sun has set. You have to get to the city before sunrise or they'll spot you!"

"Star, I don't want to lose you again! After you talk to Satoshi and Krad, promise me you'll come back to me…"

"Night…I promise that I'll return to see you again."

"Until then, little sister. Alley-oop!" said Night as he jumped out of the cave.

"Hey bro, do you want to see the Hikawa family guardian?"

"Sure. Is she like Luna?"

"Think of her as a female version of Krad, only she's more agreeable!" laughed Star as she transformed. She flew away into the night sky and gave him an evil grin. Then she was gone from his line of sight. He sighed.

"Nice. I wonder when I'll be able to transform…"


	19. Dark steals more than art

**Dark steals more than art**

**"Hey Daisuke! How well do you think we did this time?"** said Dark cheerfully. He had once again evaded police, and embarrassed several investigators to boot! He thought that nothing could ruin his good mood. He was wrong.

"_Dark, does that guy jumping on the rooftops seem familiar to you?"_ asked Daisuke. He had seen a lone figure jumping from roof-to-roof and he wasn't very graceful on the landings. It almost seemed as though he were limping…

* * *

Daisuke wasn't the only one who noticed the figure jumping on roofs. One other person noticed as well… 

**"_Heh. Found ya, you brat. This time, there will be NO escape…"_**

* * *

**"Hey you're right! But why is he here? Isn't he supposed to go through some rite of passage soon?"**

"_Dark…I have a very bad feeling about this…We need to find out why he's here!"_

**"That, and I wouldn't mind talking to a friend…"**

* * *

Night was exhausted, but he didn't stop. His ankle was killing him, and still he refused to slow down. For stopping, even if it's only a few seconds, would bring his death. The fever didn't help much either. 

He felt someone or something come up behind him. He hoped it was Star, but knew in his heart that it wasn't. The one behind him spoke. He tensed, ready to fight for his life if it was Shadow.

**"Yo Night! What ya doing here in the city? Don't you have some ceremony coming up soon?"** Dark called out.

"How do I know that you're really the Thief and not the Murderer trying to trap me?!" Night growled.

"_Am I hearing things, or did he just say murderer?!" _

Dark had to think of a good response, fast. If he didn't hurry, he knew that a certain someone would show up.

**"Wiz, take the painting back to the house and come right back!"**

**"KYU!"**

**"Night, what's going on? What happened?"** said Dark as he approached Night.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away!" growled Night, feverishly.

**"Night! I'm not here to hurt you…"**

"Yeah, and Krad isn't Dark's other half!" Night snarled.

**Damn. He must be runnign from Shadow; there's no other explantion for his behavior!**

* * *

Wiz came back around that time. Dark had an idea. 

**"Wiz, go to Night and calm him down long enough for me to knock him out. He needs help, and he won't listen to me."**

**"Kyu!"**

Wiz flew onto Night's shoulder. It was then that Night finally stopped long enough for Dark to catch up. He began to falter, and Dark barely saved him from falling from a four-story building! **

* * *

"NIGHT! HANG ON!!" cried Dark in shock.**

"Dark…I have to tell you something about Tras…" said Night, fading fast from the pain.

**"_You have something you wanted to warn Dark about? If that was the case you should have simply said so and saved me the trouble of looking for you, son."_**

**"Hello, Shadow. What an unpleasant and unwanted surprise…"** replied Dark, coldly.

"Dark…don't let him take me back…there…PLEASE!" cried Night as he finally fell unconscious.

**"Don't worry, Night, I'll protect you from the likes of _him_,"** said Dark softly.


	20. Dark secret revealed

**The dark secret of the Niri clan revealed!**

**"Go away Shadow! I'm taking Night with me, so get lost!"** growled Dark.

Shadow cackled and said, _**"Name one time that I've ever listened to you…"**_

Then _they_ flew in to the rescue! Krad and a second figure that Dark vaguely recognized landed next to him.

**

* * *

"Krad, how did you…?!"**

**"_Night! Are you okay? Dark what's wrong with Night?!"_** cried the other figure.

**"It's okay. I managed to find him before that monstrosity showed up."**

**"**_**Thank you for the compliment, Dark! I love it when someone acknowledges my cold heart,"** _cackled Shadow.

Night heard Star's voice through the fog of pain. She came back to him, just like she promised! He had to know what was going on. Enter Argentine, Night's alter ego!

**

* * *

Damn that Shadow! Night, I'll do my best to protect you…**

_Arigato, Argentine. But I only want to know what's going on!_

**Night, I can't see through your eyes yet. It's too soon! You have to let me take over your body for me to see!**

_Just don't mess up my good looks, okay? _Night joked.

**When have you ever been good looking?** Argentine retorted.

**

* * *

"Night? Night, you shouldn't move right now. You're in bad enough shape as is…" said Dark concerned.**

"What's happening Dark? What's been going on since I passed out?!"

**"Wait a minute…who are you and what have you done to Night?!"** growled Dark, even more worried than before.

"Don't be so concerned Dark. Night is probably the only Niri in history to have me as an alter ego and not Shadow…"

**"Argentine. Is Night okay?"**

"So long as his wings don't kick in, I'm sure he'll recover. But I'm not so certain about how long it'll be before we switch back again…"

**"So why did you come out now?! Isn't it a tad early for that?"**

"The boy wanted to know what was going on. I told him that it was too early for me to see through his eyes, so he let me switch places with him. Right now, he's probably still feeling the pain from his ankle."

**"How'd he manage to hurt his ankle?"**

"He went down too quickly when Shadow's car showed up and he twisted it. I can't hang on to consciousness for any longer. You have to keep Shadow away from Night until the ceremony is stopped!"

**"So he ran away because of the ceremony? What's so bad about it that he'd run away?"**

"If the ceremony is fulfilled, Satoshi Hikari will be dead. He didn't want that to happen so he fled!"

**"What?! Why on earth would Satoshi die?"**

**"_Because the ceremony requires the death of someone with Hikari blood. Dark, Krad and I will hold him off while you take Night back to the Niwa house. He'll be a lot safer there!"_**

**"How come?"**

**"**_**Because of those damn wards that the former head of the Niwa clan put into place. The Hikari and Hikawa fools didn't know and by the time they realized the truth it was too late,"** _Shadow laughed coldly.


	21. Luna wakes up

**Luna wakes up**

Dark fled the battle carrying Night. When Emiko and Kosuke saw him, they were shocked! Too bad they had no idea that the real shock was yet to come!

* * *

"So Night ran away to save Satoshi? Poor thing; he must have been terrified!" said Emiko.

"Actually, I wasn't that scared. Mostly I was shocked and confused…" said Night. He had finally switched places with Argentine and his ankle no longer hurt as much as it did.

**"Night, what did you have to tell me about your sister?"** asked Dark.

"That she was murdered."

"Murdered?! By who?" said Kosuke.

"I have a better question for you; why is it that you got the kind and caring mother and I ended up with a psychotic serial killer?!" grumbled Night.

"Your mother killed Tras? But why on earth would she kill her own child?" said Daisuke.

"I think it was because of some necklace called the Lunar Star…"

**"What?! What did you say?!"**

"Tras put some weird necklace on me the night before she died. I didn't even know that she did it until Luna told me. She's the one who convinced me to escape!"

"Do you still have the Lunar Star of Darkness?" asked Kosuke.

"I never took it off when she told me it was there. Why do you ask?"

**

* * *

"Night, there's something you need to know about that necklace…"**

"What? Is it cursed?"

**"No, it isn't cursed. Though it might as well be, considering the fact that it was the only art piece I didn't intend to steal…"**

"What do you mean? Does it really belong to you Dark?" asked Emiko.

"The Lunar Star of Darkness… I wonder…" muttered Kosuke before he turned towards Dark and asked, "Dark, was the necklace intended to be a gift for someone?"

**"How'd you guess?! I thought no one would figure out the truth…"**

"Who was the necklace made for?" asked Daiki.

"Luna and Star. From Dark… am I right Dark?" said Night.

**"I'm really shocked that you knew its real name Night. Who told you the real purpose of the necklace?"**

"Actually, I was guessing. It was the only thing that made sense. But who is Star?"

"Do you really need to ask, nii-san?" said Star from the window.

**"Star is the name Luna gave to her other half. She said it sounded better than Anul."**

"Dark, did you know that the necklace still has what's left of Luna's soul in it?" said Star.

**"What?! So how do I get her out of it?"**

"Put the Rutile Ring onto the necklace and it will take care of the rest," said Star.

* * *

Down in the basement of the Niwa house…

**"Here goes nothing…" **said Dark as he placed the Rutile onto the necklace.

"Dark, there's one thing that's been bothering me…" said Kosuke.

**"What is it Kosuke?"**

"If the necklace was supposed to be a gift, what kind of gift was it?"

Dark was about to tell them why he wanted to give it to his sister when she finally came out of the Rutile.

**"Guess I might as well tell everyone…"** muttered Dark, **"The night that Luna was hit with the seal was her birthday. I asked the Hikari and Hikawa to make something for her in exchange for a few art pieces they wanted back. But everything went wrong that day and I was never able to give it to her…"**

**"Brother…"** said Luna, touched.

* * *

"What's going to happen to Star and Luna now?" asked Night.

**"We'll never be able to fly outside on our own until Shadow is sealed for good. We have to stop him before he kills both Satoshi and me!"** said Star.

**"I wonder why Argentine has never shown up until now…"** said Dark quietly.

"Because until now, Shadow controlled the minds of Niri males. Night is the only one to say NO to killing. He disrupted the cycle of death enough for Argentine to be freed from the seal created by the first Shadow."

"So Night is the only one who didn't want to kill? How did that happen?!" said Emiko, shocked.

Everyone looked at Night. He nervously grinned and said, "What? Why's everyone staring at me?"

**

* * *

"Night, is there something you're not telling us?" growled Dark.**

"Actually, I might know why I'm the only one who refused to kill people…" said Night slowly.

It was then that Star remembered something she saw one night. She was walking past her brother's room when she saw a glow coming through the doorway. She looked in to investigate only to find Night playing some sort of game. She was about to leave when he said, "Tras get in here. I know you're snooping!"

"Gomen, nii-san. I was only wondering why there was a light on in the room."

"That's alright, little sis. I'm not angry at you. Or I won't be if you don't mention this to the old geezer and mom. Want to see what I'm playing?" asked Night.

"You bet! If that's okay with you, big brother…"

* * *

"Are you kidding? I need someone to play against in the game!" laughed Night, quietly.

It was after then that she and Night became closer. She shared his little secret and he protected her from their parents.

"Night, do you want me to tell them or do you want to?" asked Star.

"Sis, are you nuts?! I ain't telling anyone about that problem I have!" retorted Night nervously.

"What problem? What are you talking about Night?" asked Daiki and Kosuke in unison.

"I can't tell anyone, it's embarrassing enough!"

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, then I'll tell them!" growled Star.

"Fine, you win little sister…" grumbled Night.

**"Well?"**

"I don't enjoy killing real people, just the imaginary ones…"


	22. Night's little secret

**Night's little secret**

"What do you mean by imaginary?" asked Daisuke.

"I mean digital, not flesh and bone…" said Night, embarrassed.

"I still don't get it."

"By digital I mean I'd rather kill people on a video game than for real!"

"NANI?!" said the Niwa family in unison.

* * *

"I'm a hard-core gaming addict. That's why I was never really interested in actually killing people. I had to keep it a secret for all these years 'cause Dad would have killed me the minute he found out!" said Night.

"He's a gamer not a killer. That's why he doesn't want to follow the Niri family tradition. I've been keeping it a secret from Shadow ever since I found out. That, and because Night got me hooked on playing games as well…" said Star.

Dark started laughing. He couldn't believe that Shadow never realized what was going on!

**"That…is too…funny!"** Dark said between laughs.

"What's so funny about my gaming addiction?!" growled Night.

Star got the joke as well.

"It's funny because Shadow never noticed that his son is a geek." Star answered.

"Night, don't think of it as a bad addiction. It saved your life from Shadow! You should be glad that you love games so much!" said Kosuke.

"You think? Huh, I never thought of it like that…"

"So Night, how good are you on video games?" said Daisuke.

"Daisuke, have you ever heard of the 'Phantom Loki' virus that wiped out nearly all data about Phantom Dark in the city?" said Night.

"Everyone's heard of that! They still haven't caught the one who created that thing. Why do you ask?"

"You're looking at the creator right now!"

"What?! You made that virus? But why?"

"So I'd have a better chance of pulling art thefts off."

**"So instead of following Shadow, you'd rather follow in my footsteps?!"**

"Pretty much, yeah."

**"But why use the name Phantom Loki?"**

"Loki is the evil Norse god of mischief, tricks and fire. He's also known as a friend to humans," answered Night.

**"That sorta makes sense. But why not use your real name?"**

"Do you have any idea how stupid 'Phantom Night' sounds?! I wanted an alias I could both remember and maybe even change my name to."

**"How exactly were you planning on showing everyone who you are?"**

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise… You'll know in the morning!" laughed Night.

* * *

The next morning, Emiko turned the TV on like she usually did. She watched the news and nearly choked on her morning tea when she heard of an advance warning that had been sent out the night before. She turned the volume up and heard what the reporter said about the note.

"We have been getting unconfirmed reports that this warning was in fact, _not sent by the Phantom Thief, but by a new unknown man that goes by the name of Phantom Loki. The police have yet to determine whether or not this is a joke, but they said that they aren't taking chances with this note. They will surround the museum and say that they hope to catch the one responsible. _And now, back to the weather…"

Emiko at first was furious, that is, until she thought of Night's words earlier.

**"_If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise… You'll know in the morning!"_**

"So this is the surprise he was talking about. Should I confront him, or see if he pulls it off?"

"Emiko, what's wrong?" said Kosuke.

"It seems that Night has already started to follow Dark's path. He even sent the advance warning! Should we stop him or let him go through with this?"

* * *

"Why don't we let Dark decide…"

**"Let him try. I'd like to see how well this computer nerd does."**

And so, Night was finally able to do what he always wanted, and followed in Dark's footsteps as a Phantom Thief. But how will he do?


	23. A new thief appears!

**A new thief appears!**

"Are you ready for your first day as a Phantom Thief Night, er Loki?" said Emiko.

"You bet! Um, are you sure Wiz will let me use his wings Dark?" said Night.

**"If he doesn't you can call for your daddy to save you…" **said Dark evilly.

"Dark, that's the worst joke I've ever heard…" said Star.

"Well, I'm off! You guys gonna be at the museum to see how well I do?"

"Naturally; I'd like to see the new Phantom Thief in action. That and we can help you escape if it goes horribly wrong…" said Daiki.

"See ya at the museum!"

* * *

And with that, 'Phantom Loki' flew off to the museum. He was nervous, but overjoyed that he could finally follow Dark's footsteps! When he started getting closer, he realized something he overlooked.

"Oh no. What if everyone mistakes me for Dark?! I can't believe that didn't occur to me… oh well, too late to do anything now. Wiz, if you can get me a little closer to the roof, I'll take it from there! You go find Daisuke and the others 'kay?"

"KYU!"

Wiz left Loki on the roof and then went to find the Niwa family. It was a few minutes after that when the spotlights finally revealed the new Phantom Thief!

* * *

"Isn't that Dark?!" said Takashi's dad.

"I don't think so…he's too young to be Dark. He must be the one who sent the warning," said Satoshi.

"That isn't Dark, it's Loki." Said a girl who suddenly popped up beside Satoshi.

"What the…?! How did you get past the guards?!" said Satoshi, shocked.

"Please, do you really think that a few guards are gonna stop a Hikawa? Get real, Satoshi!"

"Did you say…" started Satoshi when every light in the museum blacked out!

* * *

Inside the museum, Loki was grinning at the fact that _no one put a firewall on the program that ran the lighting! _

"They're making this waaay too easy!"

He started back to the display case which held the piece he intended to steal. It was secured with the newest state-of-the-art security lock. It was supposedly protected from any attempts to hack into it. But then again, the makers never came face-to-face with Loki…

Less than a minute later the lock snapped open. He switched the item with his own calling card, which read: I'll give you guys an "A" for effort, but you're gonna have to step up your game if you really want to catch me!

"And now to make my getaway. Now let's see… where is it…Ah-ha! Time to book. The lights will come on in twenty seconds!"

Phantom Loki ran to the one place the cops never thought to put a watch on. The door to the basement. Unbeknownst to them, the original architect created a series of underground tunnels that led outside the museum. He pushed the lock and made his escape.

* * *

Outside, the Niwa family was starting to get worried. He had been in there way too long for one little art piece! That's when the call came on Daisuke's phone.

"Um, hello?"

"Yo, Daisuke!"

"Night?! Where are you?"

"Um, the house…where else would I return to? My home back in the middle of nowhere?"

"How long have you been at the house?" asked Daisuke.

"For nearly half an hour…what's taking so long to get back?"

"Hang on, I got to tell mom…"

"Um, mom?"

"What is it Daisuke? Is it about Night?"

"Yeah, he's back at the house. He said that he'd been waiting for us to return thirty minutes ago…"

"You mean it took him two minutes to steal the target and make it back to the house?! That beats Dark's record!"

"So, do we leave or what, Emiko?" asked Kosuke.

"We're going back home. Night's been waiting for us to get back apparently!"

* * *

At the Niwa house…

"I must say Night, I'm impressed! You beat Dark's record and left the scene without anyone the wiser! How'd you pull that one off?" exclaimed Emiko.

**"That's exactly what I'd love to know. I know all of the escape routes in that museum like the back of my hand! How did you get past us so easily?!"**

"You don't know all of the escape routes Dark! I found out about one even you haven't used!"

"Where is it?" asked Daiki.

"If I told ya, then my fun would be ruined! Besides, it's public knowledge about the tunnels…"

**"TUNNELS?! You mean to say that the underground tunnels actually exist?! I thought they were just a myth!"**

"Let me guess, you tried to find them and failed every time."

"I've searched every inch of that basement and I have never even caught a hint of those blasted tunnels. How'd on earth did you find them?!" asked Daiki.

"Surfing the 'net."

"You found them through the internet?!" exclaimed Emiko.

"Yup. I've wanted to follow Dark my whole life; so one day I decided to get a head start should the opportunity arise. I found the original blueprints by accident. I noticed this odd piece near the bottom and realized that it might be the infamous tunnels that no one ever found. Looks like I hit the jackpot too!"

**"I don't believe this…I got beaten by a computer nerd?!"** griped Dark.


	24. Misinterpreting a warning

**Misinterpreting a warning**

The new thief quickly became the hottest topic of conversations all across the city. Everyone wanted to know more about the newest Phantom. Though many didn't get the meaning behind the name 'Loki'. There was one question that the cops kept coming back to every time they talked about Loki. _How the hell did he escape without anyone noticing?!_

Though one person was angry at the appearance of the new thief. And his name was Shadow.

* * *

**"_HOW DARE HE? I THOUGHT I RAISED THAT BOY BETTER! HE'S WASTING HIS GIFT ON THIEVING!!!"_** roared Shadow. He was pissed that his son chose a different path.

Then the day came that Shadow decided to put an end to his son's foolishness. He sent out his own advance warning to lure him out, and he got a different response than he expected.

**Shadow's warning:**

_To the Phantom Thief Loki, I challenge you to a contest of wits. If you don't answer my challenge, then I'll blow up the museum and the people inside. You know that I never joke about my job…_

_Signed, Shadow_

* * *

Night was pissed that his father would pull this stunt on him! He never wanted to kill anyone, but it looked like he had no choice… or did he? It occurred to him the night he heard the warning that there was a way to stop his father and make sure no one got hurt in the crossfire! The next day he started his own advance warning.

**Night/Loki's warning:**

_To the evil fool named Shadow. I accept your challenge and offer my own friendly advice. Anyone who gets in my way will **fall to the ground.** There will be NO exceptions. To the police, please note that he's the one who threatened innocent lives, not me._

_Signed, Phantom Loki._

* * *

When the Niwa family saw the note, they were concerned. If Night failed, then many people would die. But they didn't get the bit about the ones who got in his way would fall to the ground. It made absolutely no sense, which was the idea. He sent it off and heard the news mention it that very night.

This just in, we have received a confirmation that the second note delivered was indeed from the newest Phantom Thief. Police are urging citizens not to be anywhere near the site. Hang on, we just got a new development folks! The entire police force will be waiting close to the battle site to arrest both opponents!

* * *

Night changed the channel after hearing that.

"So they think they can arrest me for protecting them, eh? I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that I forgot to add the last bit about falling to the ground. This should be amusing."

* * *

At the time set by the first warning, Shadow waited for Night. It was time to put an end to his thieving once and for all. Or so he thought…

"Hello, father. Been waiting long?" said Night coldly.

**"_I'm impressed that you actually showed up. When this is over, the Phantom Loki will be no more…"_**

"Oh, puh-lease. Give it a rest already! Anyway, you can't exactly stop the explosives that I set up. I'm taking you with me!"

**"_So you didn't forget your training…interesting. There may be hope for you yet, boy!"_**

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

The two fought for over an hour, and then Night called out and said to Shadow, "I hope you enjoyed this, cause I'm never using these stupid bombs again!!" He pushed the button that activated the bombs that he set up. The police tensed, expecting a devastating blast, but instead they got a strange gas. Soon anyone below the third floor of the building fell to the ground, just like Night promised. Shadow went to inspect his son's work, only to back away in complete disgust.

* * *

**"_That gas you let loose didn't kill them! You set the wrong bombs!!"_**

"No I didn't. Remember what my reply was? Anyone who gets in my way will _fall to the ground._ I said that they'd fall to the ground and they did."

**"We were wondering about that part. Pretty clever use of words, Loki!" **said Dark, laughing.

"Hey, I only said that they'd fall to the ground, I never said that I'd kill them!"

**"_You're a disgrace to the Niri name! How dare you embarrass me in front of the clan! You will pay for this, mark my words…"_** said Shadow as he flew back to the house.

"And now for my next trick. Press enter and…voila! The fans turn on to remove the remaining gas! Hey Dark…"

**"What is it?"**

"Do you think I should leave the police a note about the chloroform gas bomb?"

**"That's what you put in those? It might be best if you left the note with the news station. That way you'll be known as Loki the Trickster!"**

"True. Plus, if I go to the news station then I won't risk being arrested when these guys wake up. On second thought, I'll leave them a note anyway!"

And so Phantom Loki left two notes. One with the police who came to five minutes later, and the other to the news station, so that he wouldn't get a bad Rep for the reply warning.


	25. A day off from hacking

**A day off from hacking**

After the incident with the chloroform bombs, Shadow was pissed. Not only did his son humiliate him, he also turned his back on the clan! To him, such a thing is inexcusable.

* * *

Night, on the other hand, couldn't be happier! For once in his life, he was free to play games; so long as his homework was done first of course. Daisuke was learning what having an older brother was like, and Star? Well she moved back into her apartment, next to Satoshi.

Things couldn't be better in Night's opinion. That is, until his father tried one last, desperate attempt to bring him back!

* * *

"Oh, dear…Night, I'm afraid to say that you've gone and caught a fever. Care to explain how that happened?" said Emiko.

"Well it is the season for fevers and colds, Emiko. Besides, Night hasn't been out enough to catch it. I wonder where he got this fever from…" said Kosuke.

"Um, mom? How high is the fever?" asked Night. (He had started to call Emiko 'mom' and she had no complaints about the name. Since he was a junior PT, she was okay with it.)

"It's nearly 100. I'm afraid you can't play games tonight."

"That's okay. I'll spend the night hacking into Satoshi and his dad's personal comps. I haven't done that in a while…"

**"Oh no you aren't. You're going to sleep early tonight! No comp either!"** said Dark, concerned.

"He's right; you need sleep more than anything right now. If you go to sleep early, then I'll consider letting you improve your hacking skills tomorrow. Does that sound fair to you, Kisuke?" said Emiko. (Since he called her mom, she let him change his name. For some reason he chose Kisuke.)

"Yes mother. Do I get to skip school and the traps?"

"I don't see why you can't…" said Kosuke.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep. Sleep tight, my little Thief!" said Emiko.

* * *

He fell asleep pretty quickly after she turned off the lights. Emiko waited until she was certain he was actually sleeping before she went to have a talk with Dark.

"Dark, do you suppose his alter ego is beginning to come out?"

**"Maybe. Why do you ask?"**

"I think his fever came from Argentine. He isn't used to having an alternate form, which would explain where that high fever came from."

**"It is close to the time that he gets his wings…you may be right. We'll know soon enough!"**

"I just hope that his temperature doesn't go any higher…" said Emiko.

* * *

The next morning, Daisuke walked to school, alone. This is the first time he's gone to school without his brother in a while. His classmates noticed Kisuke's absence.

"Yo, Daisuke! Where's your bro?" asked Takashi.

"He's in bed with a high fever."

"Yikes. I hope he gets better soon, I need someone to help me with these pics I got of Phantom Thief Loki!"

_I hope he gets better…I'm worried about him…_

**Same here.**

* * *

Kisuke was sleeping soundly when he felt the first wave of pain shoot through his body. Emiko heard him thrashing and went to see what was wrong. She was upset that he was hurting, but she couldn't do anything to help.

"So I was right, his fever was caused by Argentine. Poor thing…" said Emiko. All she could do was wait until Daisuke came home.

Kisuke was lucky. School let out early that day and Daisuke went straight home to check up on Kisuke. His father met him at the door and told him that his brother's fever went up. Dark immediately took over and went to Kisuke. What he saw made him even more concerned.

* * *

**"Kisuke! You have to quit fighting Argentine; you're making it worse!"**

At the sound of Dark's voice, the thrashing gradually went away. Dark knew that when the sun set, Argentine would come out. Emiko went to Kisuke and retook his temperature. It had gone down considerably after the struggling stopped. It seemed as though Kisuke would be back to normal soon, possibly even before nightfall!

But they never knew that Kisuke was in for even more pain than he had ever experienced that night…


	26. Shadow's last attempt

**Shadow's last attempt**

"I hope you're ready for this, Kisuke. Tonight's the night that you finally get your wings!" said Emiko happily.

"I just hope it isn't as painful as it was earlier…" muttered Kisuke.

* * *

It was half an hour before sunset when _she_ showed up.

"Hello, this is the Niwa residence. Are you looking for someone?" asked Daiki.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I am. Have you seen my son, _Night?_ He's been missing for over two months and someone said that they saw him here," said the woman.

"Are you his mother?" asked Kosuke.

"Yes I am. I came to see if Night was actually living here."

"Hey dad, who's at the…oh _shit._ Not YOU!!!" swore Kisuke.

"I thought I taught you to watch your language boy!" said his mother fiercely.

"Normally I do, but in your case I'll make an exception…" growled Kisuke.

"I see your temper hasn't improved."

"Would you like to come in? It is a little chilly outside," said Kosuke.

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

Inside the living room, Kisuke was fidgeting. His mother suddenly showing up the same day he finally gets his wings? The odds of that happening by coincidence were too great for him to ignore. He had a hard time holding his tongue when his mother addressed him.

"So, Night, why ever did you run away?"

"Don't give me that load of garbage! You know exactly why I ran away!!" retorted Kisuke, who was trying to keep the swearing to a minimum.

"Your father and I have been worried. Won't you at least consider coming home?"

"Not a chance in hell. If I go with you, you'll just do the same thing you did with Tras!!" growled Kisuke.

"Now, now Night, you shouldn't believe what everyone else says…" started his mother.

"Yeah right. More like I shouldn't believe anything that comes out of your mouth! And by the way _mother_, my name isn't Night anymore!"

"I've heard about that from your father, and I must say I'm disappointed in you, Loki."

"That's only my username you baka! My name's Kisuke and I ain't goin' back to that house!"

"How dare you…after all I've done for you; you turn around and throw it back in my face! Wait until your fat…"

"Shut. UP. I don't care what Shadow says anymore. You people tried to turn me into a cold-blooded psychopath like yourselves!"

"Why I never…"

"And tell Daddy Dearest that he can go to hell for all I care!"

"You know that normally I don't tolerate swearing, but since you're at least trying to keep it at a minimum I'll let it slide…" said Dark. He was impressed at Kisuke's self control.

* * *

It was then that Kisuke realized something. His mother's shadow was all wrong! There was only one explanation, and he didn't like it.

"Come on out, _dad_, and meet my new family…" growled Kisuke.

**"What are you…Shadow!! How did you come into the house without our knowing?!"**

"ARGH!!!" yelled Kisuke. It was time.

**"Kisuke! What's wrong?!"**

"It's…Shadow he's…trying to…force his way…out!" cried Kisuke between gasps.

"I'm afraid, madam, that you'll have to leave…NOW."

* * *

Kosuke sent Night's mother away, never to return. But Kisuke was still in pain! The damage had been done. Then Dark got an idea that could save him.

**"Kisuke, if Shadow is trying to beat you, then level the playing field! Give him a good fight on someplace you're familiar with and he's not!"**

"You…mean I…should…force him…to play…by my rules…for once?!"

**"Exactly! Shadow may be more powerful than Argentine, but you _have_ the power to change the battle field! Use your own skills to your advantage!"**

"_That sounds good and all Dark, but how exactly do we get Kisuke's two alter egos into a Video Game?"_

"I…might have…an answer…to that…Daisuke!"

**And so, Kisuke leveled the playing field, so to speak. He forced the two combatants into a video game that he had been creating. Now Argentine had a fighting chance against Shadow. The Niwa family prayed that this would be enough to save him…**


	27. Leveling the playing field

**Leveling the playing field**

"Well, I hope this works…" said Kisuke.

**"Me too. Is there anyway you can help Argentine win?"**

"Naturally; you didn't think I'd ever make a video game without _Cheat Codes_ did you?" laughed Kisuke.

"But won't that make it unfair?" asked Kosuke.

"Actually, it'll keep Argentine's odds of beating Shadow on the same level as him. In other words, I'm making sure that Shadow doesn't break the rules to win. But if you're so concerned dad, I'll give Shadow the same number of codes as Argentine…"

**"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us something?"**

"Well, there is a catch."

**"Is a good catch or bad?"**

"Depends on your point of view…"

**"What's the catch?"**

"You'll see pretty soon enough… Hehehe."

**"I almost feel sorry for Shadow…almost, but not quite!"**

* * *

In the game, which Kisuke called "_DigiWorld: Chaotic Angel,"_ Shadow and Argentine waited for the signal. Kisuke briefly popped up on the vid screen to tell them the rules.Kosuke would be the referee and would deal out penalties and rewards for both players. He had Daisuke on the other computer to play Shadow, while he played Argentine. 

"Before I forget, Daisuke, here are the cheat codes that you can use. Either you input them or he does. But I don't recommend using to many at once. That'll cause some major problems with the comp," said Kisuke. He had an evil glint in his eye. Daisuke knew that there was something more to the 'major problems' with the computer than meets the eye.

**"_Can you get on with this already?!"_**

"What's the matter, Shadow? Are ya nervous?" laughed Argentine evilly.

"Watch it Argentine…the main theme of this game is fair play and good sportsmanship. If you gloat at Shadow for struggling, you'll get into trouble not him!" warned Kisuke.

"I forgot about that part. My bad; may the best ego win!"

**"_Whatever…"_**

Before he started the game, he showed Daisuke how to upload all the cheat codes, and then did the same. This would make them available for both the gamer and the character. 

"Let the game begin!" said Kisuke.

_**

* * *

Level one…beat all opponents in the level to pass through…begin now! **_

* * *

"I'm ready to see who you have for level one pal. This is one of the few levels you didn't have my help with!" 

"KYU!!!" cried a strange-looking rabbit creature.

**"_You've got to be joking. Rabbits?! I know you can do better than that Night!"_**

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Shadow. There's more to these fur balls than meets the eye!"

**"_All we have to do is beat these rabbit-things? This is way too easy…"_**

* * *

"Yo Argentine, ya ready for the first cheat code?" whispered Kisuke. 

"What do I input?"

"StrwberryWizWings. That'll help you get through the rest of the level. Plus, it's an unknown bonus to the game!"

"Okay, I'm activating the code now…and done! So what happens next?"

"You'll see…"

A giant strawberry appeared close to the rabbit-creatures. They all had a 'heart symbol' above their heads after they polished off the berry. Then the screen read, "The creatures are grateful for your kindness. One of them wishes to join your group. Do you accept the offer?"

Kisuke clicked 'yes' and a new member entered his team. It read, "Wiz Pet" above the icon.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Daisuke's screen… 

The screen read, "You have nearly driven all of the creatures to extinction. They resent you and will hinder your quest."

"Did you have to kill so many Shadow?!" griped Daisuke.

**"_It said that we had to beat all opponents in the level. So I followed instructions!"_**

A new message appeared on his screen. It read, "PhantomLoki wishes to have a chat open. Do you accept?"

Daisuke clicked yes, and then Shadow heard Argentine talk.

"It said you had to beat the opponents, NOT KILL THEM!!!"

**"_What's the difference between beating them and killing them? I followed the rules!"_**

"You're hopeless…" said PhantomLoki.

* * *

The voice from before came back. 

_**PhantomLoki has passed the test. He is permitted to use the Wiz secret passage and bypass all monsters. MurderousShadow has angered the Wiz and must defeat all monsters before he can move on to the next level.**_

* * *

"Now look at what you've done!" griped Daisuke. 


	28. Level Two: escape the museum!

**LEVEL Two: escape from the museum**

"Well, shall we?" asked PhantomLoki

"Yo Daisuke! See ya on the next level!"

* * *

Daisuke was upset over the fact that his character killed the creatures. So to make MurderousShadow understand his mistake, he went away from the comp while the monster came. He came back after his character got to level two. Daisuke noted that his health bar had dropped a little.

"You guys finally made it! We were wondering when you'd show up!" said PhantomLoki.

"How far are you, PhantomLoki?"

"Not too far along…I need to hack into a security lock before I can move on. It's either that or I find some secret passage to the next level."

**"_So much for the Phantom Thief Loki…"_** gloated MurderousShadow.

The voice came back…

_**MurderousShadow has earned a strike. Two more and he loses one life.**_

**"_What?! I haven't done anything yet!!"_**

"That's why I warned PhantomLoki not to gloat. If he did then he faces the penalty. It's to serve a warning to gamers and hackers that gloating shouldn't be done while gaming!" said Kisuke. He set that part up on purpose.

"Thanks for the tip!" said Daisuke.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Blast! I forgot that this lock can't be opened unless you're a level four Thief! Yo PhantomLoki! It's time for another cheat!"

"What kind of code should I input this time?"

"No code. Hang on while I activate the special effect of the "Wiz Pet"!" said Kisuke.

He went to the "Wiz Pet" icon and double clicked it. An option sidebar showed several various items. He clicked on the one that was shaped like a pair of wings.

The voice returned again, this time for conformation.

_**Are you sure you want to use the "Wiz Pet"? Using it may result in losing your companion.**_

Kisuke clicked yes, and then clicked on the strawberry icon. The "Wiz Pet" went from rabbit-like animal to a pair of black wings. The screen read: PhantomLoki has given "Wiz Pet" a strawberry. "Wiz Pet" decides to stay on team permanently. "Wiz Pet" is now an official member of your group.

"Fly pass the door and turn right."

"Got it."

The reason Kisuke used the "Wiz Pet" option soon became obvious. Beyond the door was a watery pit with eels. PhantomLoki flew over them with ease, and turned right. A new passage was sensed. Now all he had to do was find the lock to go through.

* * *

On Daisuke's screen…

**"_Blast this door!! Either you use the cheat code or I will!!"_**

"I don't think destroying the door is a smart idea…"

**"_Like I care what you think. Fine, I'll do it myself!"_**

MurderousShadow pulled up the cheat codes and found one he thought looked promising. It was the Dark Aura Blast, which you could only access with the cheat code.

He input the words, "DarkMagicAttack" and confirmed the code. (Yes, I know DarkMagicAttack is off of YuGiOh!)

**"_And now to get rid of this annoying door!"_**

A purple wizard appears and the screen reads "Dark Aura Blast!" The door is no more. MurderousShadow walks through the doorway only to find himself hanging on to the doorframe for dear life!

**"_What the hell…?! WHO PUT THIS DAMN PIT IN HERE?!"_**

_**MurderousShadow earns a second strike for language. One more and he loses a life.**_

"I told you that wasn't a smart idea…" said Daisuke.

**"_Get me out of here before I kill you…"_** grumbled MurderousShadow.


	29. Level three: Friend or Foe?

**Level three: Friend or Foe?**

Level three was very different from the museum stage. For one thing, there were no locks or secret passages. Plus the boss monster was a real shocker!

**"HALT! No one may pass this gate without proving themselves worthy!"** roared the Gatekeeper.

"Sorry, I forgot about the Gatekeeper again…" said Kisuke.

"It happens. I will accept the challenge from the Gatekeeper!" replied PhantomLoki.

**"Very well. You must prove yourself by determining who the ally is and which the real foe is. Guess wrong and you will be barred from passing. Guess correctly and you earn a new teammate! Do you still wish to accept?"**

"Yes, I still accept the challenge!" replied Kisuke.

**"Enter the arena where your challenge awaits!"**

_**Warning! This area is an unauthorized room! Continuing further will result in a strike. Do you still wish to enter?**_

* * *

Kisuke clicked yes and a strike appeared on his screen. It was a small price to pay for going through. PhantomLoki entered the arena, and was amazed by the sight!

* * *

Creatures of all shapes, sizes and attitudes were waiting for him. He entered the arena and said he had come for the Gatekeeper Challenge. The creatures separated into different groups, based on type. They were: Virus, Data and Vaccine. PhantomLoki had to choose one out of the three groups which was friendly. If he chose correctly, they joined his team. Chose wrong and they attack. 

The first group he went to was the Data group. He had quite a few to choose from; and only five out of the fifty were friendly. All in all, the odds against him weren't too bad.

He immediately saw ten of the creatures that were unfriendly. Another ten looked like possible allies; yet another looked like they didn't want to go. Ten more looked friendly but didn't have the nice aura. The final ones were unknown.

Kisuke was stumped. Which ones were possible allies?! One of the creatures caught his attention for a moment, but only for a moment. The creature wore ragged clothes, and a steep hat. PhantomLoki didn't think he was a good ally by the state of his clothes.

"Don't judge so quickly. You forget that "Wiz Pet" looks like a rabbit, yet he turns into wings for you to fly. Speaking of which, where did "Wiz Pet" run off to?!" exclaimed Kisuke.

"Wiz Pet" had wandered toward one of the creatures. It looked at him with surprise, but then turned away from the strange rabbit. "Wiz Pet" wasn't fooled and jumped on his hat playfully. PhantomLoki saw that the creature didn't try to knock off his furry companion, which meant that he was an ally. He walked over to the creature and "Wiz Pet". It was the same one Kisuke told him not to judge.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked PhantomLoki.

"My name is **_Wizardmon_.** Your furry friend here is very playful."

"Would you like to join my team?"

"I wouldn't mind, so long as it's alright with you."

The conformation popped up yet again. Kisuke clicked "Yes" and a weird music played.

**"Congratulations. You have chosen correctly! Wizardmon will now join your group!"**

* * *

The next group he looked at was the Virus group. The name didn't sound very encouraging, but he looked through anyway. Wizardmon waited on the side with "Wiz Pet" who could only help once in the challenge. He was on his own on this one… 

"Let's see, I've narrowed the list down to five choices. I have a choice of a weird tadpole with a Mohawk, a purple one with an attitude problem, a caterpillar with a stinger, something that looks like a cross between Dracula and a Demon, and a walking wolf. Which do you think is best, Kisuke?"

One of the candidates snickered. That immediately knocked them off the list. The Dracula/Demon went back to its friends. The walking wolf went with him. Soon Kisuke narrowed the list down to two. The purple one with the attitude and the caterpillar with the stinger. After much debate, they choose the caterpillar.

"What's your name friend?"

"I'm _**Wormmon.**_ Can I join your group? The others seem to think I'm their personal kickball!" said Wormmon excitedly.

"Sure! Glad to have ya on the team Wormmon!"

The conformation screen came up like clockwork, and Kisuke quickly confirmed his choice. Music played like before, but it was a little different this time around. Kisuke thought that this was because of the group type until he saw a new message appear on the screen.

**"You have chosen Wormmon. He is cowardly and may desert you to save himself. It's your funeral, PhantomLoki!"**

"Okay…that was weird! On to the next group!" said Kisuke.

* * *

The last and most difficult group was the Vaccine. They were the hardest to choose since Vaccine types generally were all friendly. Once again he narrowed the list down to five. 

"Okay, the list is down to a Kyuubi fox, a white cat with a ring on it's tail, a kappa like one, a rabbit with metal claws, and something that resembles a ferret. Man this is a tough call…"

"Rabbit, Kappa and ferret are definitely out. They don't look like they want to leave their friends anyway. So we either choose the cat or the vixen. That is a tough one…"

"Excuse me…" said the Fox creature.

"Yes?"

"Are your enemies very hard to defeat or are they all talk?"

"My enemy is a murderer who hides in his own shadow. He isn't some pansy unfortunately…" answered Kisuke. He idly wondered why the fox asked when the cat creature noticed an old friend on his team.

"Well I wouldn't mind joining you if it'll be a fair battle…" said the fox.

"Hey, is that Wizardmon over there?!" exclaimed the cat.

"Um, yes that's what he said his name was…why?"

"Wizardmon is a friend of mine!"

_This just went from hard to damn near impossible!_ PhantomLoki thought.

"This is too hard to choose. I'd love to have both of you on the team but I can only choose one! This day keeps getting better and better…" muttered Kisuke.

"Hey, what's your name kid?" asked the fox.

"It's PhantomLoki."

"I'm Kisuke Niwa. What are both of your names?"

"I'm _**Gatomon**_…" said the cat.

"And I'm _**Kyubimon**," _finished Kyubimon.

"Hey, PhantomLoki, did you know that there's nothing in the rules about one of us following you even if you didn't choose us?" said Gatomon.

"Actually I forgot about that glitch! Good thing I never went back to fix the level."

"So who is the official new teammate and who's the unofficial one?" asked Kyubimon.

"Kyubimon, would you like to join the group?"

"I'd be delighted."

Sure enough, the conformation screen popped up. And as usual, Kisuke clicked "Yes."

**"_Impressive. You've chosen Kyubimon! It also appears that Gatomon wishes to join your team uninvited. You've passed the Gatekeeper's Challenge and may skip through level four if you wish. The strike against you has been removed from your character."_**

* * *

Daisuke went through the test also, though MurderousShadow wanted nothing to do with it. As a result, Daisuke got a cheat code and bypassed level four to join PhantomLoki. MurderousShadow had to fight his way through level four alone. Next up was level 5!

* * *

(In case you were wondering, the creatures _are Digimon_. I couldn't resist adding them!) 


	30. Level Five

**Level five: Living Game Pieces**

When MurderousShadow finally caught up with everyone, he was beyond pissed. Even Daisuke had ditched him after he accepted the Gatekeeper Challenge!! This was not his day…

"Yo, MurderousShadow! What took ya so long?" yelled Daisuke. Standing next to him were three creatures; Virus, Vaccine, and Data Digimon. Among them was the same purple creature Kisuke didn't want.

"So you're the only one to reject the Challenge?" said the creature.

**"_Whatever gave you that idea, you little Imp!!"_**

"How'd ya know my name?!" exclaimed the imp.

"His name's Impmon. The rabbit with the really long ears is Terriermon and the guy in white is Sorcerermon. They joined my team after I took the challenge, which I gotta say, wasn't that hard," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, really. Right guys (and girls)?" said PhantomLoki cheerfully.

"He is correct, MurderousShadow. Are you the gamer or the character?" said Renamon.

"He's a character; and believe it or not, his temper is 100 times worse than Impmon." Kisuke joked.

**"_Why haven't you lot moved on to the next level? Is this stage really so hard?!"_**

"Nope."

"It's just that…we can't go through the stage without _all_ players present!" said Wormmon, who for some reason was riding on Kisuke's shoulder.

**"_Eh?!"_**

_**Level five will begin in three minutes. You may use this time however you wish, so long as you obey the rules of the game!**_

* * *

They spent the time introducing each other with the exception of MurderousShadow.

"I guess we might as well tell them why we're here…" said PhantomLoki.

"Okay, it's like this…" started Kisuke.

Two and a half minutes later…

* * *

"So basically, it's a battle to for your freedom?" said Wizardmon.

"That 'bout sums it up."

"So how did we…?" started Renamon.

"How did your world mix with ours?"

"Hai…"

"It was a bizarre coincidence that I stumbled onto the Digital World. That's why I named this game 'DigiWorld'. I hope you guys don't mind that I established a link…" said Kisuke.

"Um, is the link the arena where we…" said Daisuke.

"Yup. The arena is the spot where I established a permanent link. That's why I also made it an illegal area. It's for serious gamers only. If they can't handle the pressure for making such decisions, then they're kicked out of the game itself. There is no exception to this rule."

"So you're the one who created that place…" said Sorcerermon.

* * *

"Uh-oh…"

"What's wrong Kisuke-san?" asked Wormmon.

"I just remembered what level five is…"

"What is it?" said Daisuke.

"It's the one that I forgot to adjust…it's a bunch of mini games and we're the game pieces!!"

"NANI?!" exclaimed everyone in one voice.

"Gomen…I added this level when I was bored and didn't have anything better to do," said Kisuke when he felt the death glare of the others… "But there is something we can do to bypass the level altogether…although you won't like it MurderousShadow…"

**"Hehehe…you're being evil to him aren't you, Night!"** laughed Dark.

"More like the game is going to be evil to him…"

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean, Kisuke-san?" asked Terriermon.

"You'll see…"

* * *

"By the way, has anyone noticed something odd?" asked Wizardmon.

"Define odd with this bunch…" muttered Impmon.

"So I wasn't the only one who noticed…" said Sorcerermon.

**"_Could someone tell me what it is they're talking about?"_**

"The three minutes have already passed, yet the voice hasn't made the announcement. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"I was wondering whether anyone would notice that…" said Kisuke suddenly.

"Kisuke, did you do something and failed to tell us?!"

**"In a manner of speaking yes…you do remember who created this game don't you?"**

"Uh-oh…so that's what he meant by the 'game' is going to be evil to him…" said Renamon.

**"Would you like to know why you didn't hear the voice?"**

"That would be reassuring…"

**"It's because the level has already started."**

"When did it start?"

**"The same moment I remembered what happens in this level. I can control this world, but not the Player Characters or NPC's such as Renamon and Wizardmon. They have their free will and as such, they can move freely across levels. Same thing for the "Wiz Pet", though how he managed to get in I'll never understand…"** said Night.

* * *

"Why? Why didn't you tell us that sooner, Night?!" cried PhantomLoki.

**"Because of the fact that I couldn't remember it. I created the game, so it's only reasonable for me to have a high amount of control over it."**

"How much of the game can you control?" asked Daisuke.

**"I can control anything that doesn't have a mind of it's own. In other words, so long as you have free will, I have no effect on you. Now the levels on the other hand…"**

Night switched the level on everyone before they could react. Then he turned and faced Kosuke.

**"Sorry, Kosuke. The job of being Referee is one you no longer have to bear. Since I already control this world, staying with PhantomLoki and the others would be an unfair advantage. Since that is the case, instead of indirectly influencing the gamers, I'll directly influence them. I will become the Boss Monster they have to defeat. By the way, as a parting gift, I'll do away with the conformation screen. Bye-bye,"** called out Night as he advanced to the last level and took over the main Boss of the game.

"Night…" said PhantomLoki before he decided to keep moving. His group went with him, and Daisuke went in a different direction. The game was still on.


	31. Level nine: the EXP stage

**Level nine: the EXP stage**

"Well, I have to admit, I'm impressed. To think that the Digital World had so much power and never realized it…maybe it should stay that way…" murmured Night.

"Wow. What is this stage?!" exclaimed Impmon.

"Would you really like to know? Cause this is the one stage Night _did not_ design!" laughed PhantomLoki.

**"_What the hell is this level?!"_**

"It's what I like to call the EXP level. I made it myself."

"EXP?! What is that?!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"EXP is short for experience points. Meaning this stage was created solely for the purpose of honing our skills and leveling up your character," explained Wizardmon.

"We have a winner! Wizardmon is correct. That's why I call it the EXP stage. It's probably the only stage Night can't control directly."

"How come?" asked Renamon.

"Because he didn't design this, he can't interfere unless he shows up in person, which would put him at a disadvantage. Besides, this is only accessible with the "Wiz Pet" cheat code."

"Nice trick. That means that not just anyone can get to it!" said Terriermon.

* * *

"But there is one problem with the code…"

"What?" asked Gatomon.

"Any special abilities that we've gained through the cheat code can't be used for an hour or so. I think it's some sort of shock problem. Normally, players go from Level 8 to Level 10 without entering here. But since we came here instead, we get certain powers. To bad I can't remember what they were…"

"That's good for you. If you did remember, then I'd have to take you out and make you the sub-boss. I don't like unfair advantages unless the other has a fighting chance. Then it's a free-for-all! Enjoy!!"

"What the…?!!"

"I only said that he couldn't influence it, I never said he couldn't communicate with us directly," said PhantomLoki.

* * *

"When do we get started?" asked Daisuke.

"Right…about…now!"

After a long and hard fight, both teams had leveled up considerably. It was time to face Night and end the game. Luckily, Night decided to help them out one last time before he finally went into character. He told them the locations of all safe spots in the level which restore HP.

* * *

Little did either team know that the Boss wasn't Night at all. He had been directing them with approval from his other ego, Shadow. His father was shocked at the fact that he would be fighting against himself! And it didn't help that he had one life left on his PC either.

**Daisuke, do you mind if I take over from here?**

_Sure, go for it. This is your battle not mine. Just try not to get me killed…_

**"I'm ready to kick his ass whenever you are, MurderousShadow!" **yelled Dark.

**"Well, well. It seems we have some uninvited guests. Get rid of them, Night!"**

"Oh shut up already, you damn wind-bag!"

**"I AM THE BOSS! YOU CAN'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, WORM!!!"**

"I've had it up to here with you. Time to show you who really controls this world!"

**"WHAT?!"**

"You've forgotten one important detail, Shadow—Boss. I put your data in, and I can rearrange it as I please. So in truth, I'm the real Boss."

* * *

"Just out of curiosity, who exactly do we have to beat in this stage?!" griped Impmon.

"I'm originally a Player Character like you, so you can't attack me. Your opponent is the Shadow—Boss. Beat him and you win the game!"

Night didn't bother to tell them the catch about defeating the Boss puppet. They would find out soon enough.

"LEVEL…BEGIN!!"

* * *

The battle against the Shadow—Boss raged for untold hours. Night was doing his part by controlling Shadow—Boss's attacks. So in truth, he was more like a Dungeon Master in the D and D game. (If you don't know what D and D is, then you're not even a real gamer!)

Next up, the final chapter of the "DigiWorld" arc! Who will win and will Argentine finally be free from the seal?


	32. Final Boss battle:Seal away the Shadow!

**The final boss battle: sealing the Shadow away!**

Night was having fun controlling the supposed Boss monster. He never knew that actually being the in charge was so fun. But all good things must come to an end. He knew that if he got too into the game then the only way to stop him was to shut down the comp.

He snapped back to the present and noticed that the others were having a harder time than he thought. The Digimon were having the hardest, since they couldn't digivolve.

* * *

"What's the matter, Renamon? Wizardmon, why can't you guys digivolve?!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"We need humans with Digivices to digivolve!!" replied Sorcerermon.

"Aw crap…I forgot about those…Gomen."

"NANI?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO ADD THOSE?!" roared the Digimon.

"They slipped my mind! Anyway, the BBS said it was a rumor; a mere myth! How was I supposed to know that it wasn't a joke?!"

"BAKA!!!" roared Impmon and Gatomon.

"Sheesh…ya might as well quit complaining 'cause the problem is reversible! I am the master of everything except Players, characters, and NPC's who join the game! Hang on, I'm gonna pause the game. I recommend that you head toward the safe spots until I call you when I retrieve the Digivices! Rest until then!"

* * *

Four hours later…

"Finally! I'm almost got 'em! C'mon! THERE!!! FINALLY!!!!!"

"Sounds like he finally got them…" said Renamon.

"Should we get ready?" asked Wizardmon.

"Let's finish our lunch first," replied Daisuke.

**"_Agreed. After all, there wasn't any time limit to how long we can stay in here."_**

"Am I imaging things or did he sound calmer than usual?" asked PhantomLoki.

"Must be the tea…" said Gatomon.

"OY! DIDN'T YOU GUYS HEAR ME?! I GOT THE DIGIVICES!! GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!!!" roared Night.

"Shut yer trap! We're having lunch here!! We'll come out after then!" retorted Impmon.

"That's it…I've had it up to here with that mouth of yours Impmon! I get enough of that from MurderousShadow in the real world! Give me one good reason not to ship your ass back to the Digital World!!"

"Because the lunch we had for you is getting cold. And the tea is just right," replied Renamon.

"You should thank Renamon, ya annoying Imp. She just saved your ass."

**"_Wasn't there a rule against swearing in here?"_**

"What part of 'Creator of this Game World' did you _not_ get?! I did away with the no swearing rule right after I left!"

**"_NANI! WHY didn't you tell us that sooner?!"_**

"I was too busy dealing with this pinhead. If you're gonna take your anger out on something, use him as target practice. And by the way, Shadow—Boss is fair game to use your favorite killing techs. Anyone else and you get a strike!"

"Was that for MurderousShadow or PhantomLoki?" asked Daisuke.

"Actually…that was meant for both. Anyway, after this, no more playing around after lunch. Daisuke, MS, and PhantomLoki. Here are the Digivices as promised. Now what?"

"Unfortunately, one Digimon per human can digivolve. So, some of us will have to back off while the others attack," said Sorcerermon.

* * *

"Um, Sorcerermon, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but should we really tell this to the guy controlling the boss character?" said Terriermon.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that overbearing moron doesn't attack those on the sidelines. He won't attack them so long as they don't go after him. Sound good to you?" asked Night.

"That sounds reasonable. But how do we know that he won't break free from your control and attack us?" asked Renamon.

"Because if he breaks free, then I am soooo gonna delete his ass when we get out of here!" laughed Night.

"Ouch. That alone is good enough incentive to NOT break free."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Aren't you guys glad that I can't control your movements? If I could, then you wouldn't be able to move when I paused the game. Now, shall we get back to business?"

"Now that everyone's actually ready, I don't see why not." Renamon replied.

"BEGIN!

After yet another hour, things weren't looking so good for either team. For some reason, they couldn't work out a way to fight together. (They all blamed MurderousShadow for that problem!) PhantomLoki had had it with his counterpart, and told him to join the sideline group! MurderousShadow was annoyed, but he complied.

That turned the tide considerably. Now it was the Shadow—Boss who was on the defensive. It appeared as though they would win after all. That is, until PhantomLoki remembered the real reason why Boss battles are the hardest. It was because right when the players think they can win, the Boss pulls his trump card and usually kills the Players who are to stunned to moved out of his way!

And it was the same in this case. The Shadow—Boss was too stubborn to admit defeat, so he merged with the puppeteer to use one last all-out assault. PhantomLoki was prepared for this; thanks to his knowledge, everyone got out of the way. SHADOW—BOSS began to attack relentlessly.

* * *

"Shit! I didn't think that Night would join the main Boss! Everyone, stand back! I have to finish this and seal Shadow away for good. If I don't then Night will never be free from his father's murderous shadow!!"

_**"That explains the username…" **_muttered MurderousShadow.

"I'm sorry we got you guys into this mess…" said Argentine to the Digimon.

"Don't worry 'bout that! This is the most fun we've had in years!" exclaimed Impmon.

"He's right, I haven't fought in so long that I forgot what a real battle is like!" said Wizardmon and Sorcerermon in unison.

"You chose us for a reason. We're gonna help you whether you like it or not!" said Daisuke.

"Arigato. But I have to seal him. Is it okay if you act as the distraction? Once I start the seal, it is highly lethal for anyone to interfere! This is because I lose control and won't recognize anyone!"

**"_Thanks for the warning,"_** muttered MurderousShadow.

"Who said I was referring to you?! You're the one who caused this!!!" roared Argentine.

* * *

Argentine began the Seal Ritual. The others distracted the Boss, and no one thought that this was a ploy of some sort. And a good thing too; since if they did, they'd be sealed away with the Boss!

Finally, it was ready!

"EVERYONE! STAND BACK!!!"

Argentine finally sealed away his enemy, Shadow. Now Night was free from his dark influence. But how would the seal affect his friend? He had merged with the Boss! The answer?

It didn't have any effect at all. Night jumped out and congratulated all those who played. They had won, and they were free to leave! MurderousShadow, decided to leave his son in peace.

But what new surprises are in store?

**(By the way, if you liked Night and want to see a second fanfic about him, then let me know!)**


	33. The chains that bind us

**The chains that bind us**

Something strange happened when Kisuke went to exit the game. Instead of reentering the 'real' world, he was sent into a dark and bizarre place. He looked in both shock and fear as he stepped out.

* * *

"Where...where am I?!" he said.

A sinister cackle filled the air; Kisuke turned around quickly to see his worst nightmare before him. It was his father, Shadow.

**"Well, well, well…if it isn't my worthless son."**

"Take you comments and SHOVE IT. I'm never listening to your words ever again!"

**"Strong words for a weakling like you…"** Shadow cackled.

"I got three words for you DAD. GO TO HELL."

"I second that idea…" said an unfamiliar voice.

**"You would…looks like you finally get your chance to fly, Argentine."**

"You're just mad 'cause he beat you."

**"Why did my son have to become a COMPUTER GEEK?!"**

"Oh, shut up already. Can either of you tell me where the hell this is?" asked Kisuke.

"This is your soul/mind." Shadow and Argentine replied in unison.

"So why did I end up here?"

"One of your alter egos has to be chained at any time. Neither of us can exist if the other is free. That's why I was chained up…"

"So what happens now?" asked Kisuke.

"Now we have to bind your darker half."

**"You know that I won't be bound without a fight…"** sneered Shadow.

"Hey, we beat you fair and square in the game world!" retorted Kisuke.

"Since when has 'fair and square' ever mattered to him?" snorted Argentine.

* * *

Shadow took flight; Kisuke looked on in horror as he swooped down upon him. Argentine stepped in front of him and barely managed to protect Kisuke.

**"Being bound for 250 years has made you weak, Argentine!"**

"It doesn't matter now Shadow, you are the one who is going to be bound!" Argentine turned toward Kisuke and said, "I need your help Kisuke. I can't bind Shadow and protect you at the same time!"

Kisuke was at a crossroads. If he attacked Shadow, he would never be able to access his father's powers without having him loose upon the world. If he didn't attack, then Argentine would be destroyed forever and Kisuke would die.

"Hey, you overbearing bastard! Over here!" yelled Kisuke.

**"So you want to die the hard way…fine by me, I'll get your body either way!"**

His attention was now on Kisuke, he didn't even care about Argentine anymore. Kisuke's heart began to throb; it grew worse with each passing moment. The full weight of Shadow's curse was coming down upon him.

* * *

The curse was not only a painful experience; it also destroyed the host's soul, so Shadow could be free to do what he wanted to the body. This was the main reason Shadow was so evil.

Shadow began his attack, sending wave after wave of dark magic. Kisuke was in a fix as he didn't have any magic to defend himself. He couldn't count on Argentine, and he couldn't manipulate things in his favor; which only meant one thing. HE WAS SERIOUSLY SCREWED.

* * *

Argentine was chanting, storing up his magic so he could place a seal on his darker half. He was completely oblivious to Kisuke's plight. He should have joined forces with Kisuke to bind Shadow, but he didn't. It was then that he felt the heavy pain in his chest; like someone was squeezing his heart until it popped. This was the Niri clan curse; any male heirs would suffer with heart problems until they went through the Ceremony and Shadow killed them for their lifeless bodies.

**"AAARGH!! What is this accursed feeling?!"**

The pain in Kisuke and Argentine's chest began to diminish rapidly. Shadow was taking Argentine's place within the chains. As quickly as the pain diminished, Shadow was bound by the chains; Argentine was finally free and Kisuke no longer needed to fear a tragic death. Kisuke left his mind and came back to his family with a weary grin.

* * *

An unseen war between two rival clans was quickly coming to an end. Luna and Krad ended up dating, but it was cut short by fate. Shadow and Night often battled when they ran into each other, which usually resulted in heavy injuries for both combatants. Night didn't know how long he could handle with this pressure; he was beginning to snap. If he couldn't find a way to escape his world, then Shadow would win and he would die. Things looked grim.

All hope was not lost, as the Digimon sensed his suffering. Renamon appeared out of nowhere to speak with him; Night had some hope at last!


	34. Escaping his fate

**Escaping his fate**

Kisuke started going into the Digital World after school. Then the visits started to become more frequent and it lead to him staying there for long periods of time. Then one day he discovered a way to be free. It happened by accident, but Kisuke didn't waste his chance.

* * *

"Um, mom, dad? I have something I want to talk to you about…" said Kisuke nervously. 

"What is it, Kisuke?" asked Emiko.

"It's about the Digital World…"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Kosuke.

"Sorta…I found something when I was in there and I wanted to tell you about it."

"What did you find?"

"A portal to a completely different dimension. It seems that I can travel to different worlds so long as they have access to the internet."

"What's so wrong about that?" Kosuke said confused.

"I was thinking of leaving this world until Shadow is sealed away…but I didn't want to worry you."

"Kisuke, you do what you feel is right. We understand how hard it is for you to face Shadow in battle; we won't hold it against you if you leave," said Emiko.

"When were you planning on going?" asked Kosuke.

"I was thinking of doing it in a few weeks…but I haven't really decided," Kisuke replied. He was glad that his family supported him with his decisions.

"Well we better start packing now don't we?" said Kosuke.

"Hai!"

* * *

The next few weeks passed Kisuke by as if they were a blur. He didn't know what would happen after he left, but he knew that he always had a home where he belonged. Soon it was time for him to leave, and he had a hard time saying goodbye. Dark switched with Daisuke and said, "If you don't leave soon, you'll never have a second chance! Just go already!" 

Kisuke was caught off guard but he grinned. He left that night; adventure was calling and he would answer!

* * *

"I hope we see him again…" said Emiko sadly. 

"He'll come back some day, you'll see."

The atmosphere in the Niwa house changed in subtle ways. It took a few months to get used to the fact that Kisuke was gone, but eventually things went back to normal. Dark kept stealing and Star kept annoying him. The only one who truly felt Night's absence was Shadow.

**"_I don't understand this…I haven't seen that fool for months! Where the hell did he disappear to?!"_**

* * *

**The rest of the fanfic pretty much follows the anime. I will try to continue this with a second one featuring Night's adventures, but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, 'cause I sure enjoyed making it!**


End file.
